


In The Meantime

by alphagirl007 (kayandkimsmom1)



Series: Better Late Than Never Series [2]
Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayandkimsmom1/pseuds/alphagirl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened after Alex took Olivia home from the hospital?  Follows the events of "Better Late Than Never".  This was formerly titled "Moments In Between".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The original characters of Law & Order:SVU and Law & Order belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing and gain nothing.

 

The ride to Alex's apartment was quiet yet, extremely comfortable. Olivia was somewhat surprised that Alex had arranged for a car to drive them home. _Home_. The word home kept bouncing around in Olivia's head the entire time. Sure, she was leaving the hospital and she was happy about that, but she wasn't really going home. She was going home...with Alex. Those were two very different things. Her mind drifted back to the moment that had set all of this into motion.  
  


_"What's going on in here?" Alex asked walking into the hospital room._  
"The good Doc here was just telling me that she's giving me my walking papers. I get to go home tomorrow." Olivia grinned happily.  
"That's great, Olivia."  
"Before you get too excited...." Pearce said holding up her hand. "...You're going to need someone to help you around the house. You're going to be in pain for a while. There are things that you will need help doing. I could recommend someone for you to hire if...."  
"I'll be taking care of her." Alex blurted out. "She'll be staying with me until she's released to go back to work."  
The doctor looked between the two of them and nodded. "Alright. It's looks like you're all set then. I'll get your release papers so you can go."  

 

Olivia played the brief conversation over and over again in her head. She kept trying to wrap her mind around how much things had changed in a matter of weeks.

Three weeks ago, she would have been ecstatic about the prospect of spending so much time alone with Alexandra Cabot. Now, she was virtually terrified of it. It was one thing to spend time alone with Alex while she was in the hospital, but going home with the woman was a different story. Suddenly, Olivia felt a wave of dizziness engulf her. She laid her head back against the smooth leather and closed her eyes.  
  
 _"What in the hell did I get myself into?"  
  
_ Alex glanced over at the brunette next to her then down at their joined hands. She couldn't believe all that had happened or even that it had happened to her. She'd wanted to be with Olivia for years, loved her for what felt like even longer, but she would never allow herself to even hope for any kind of reciprocation. Yet, here they were...together in spite of the odds. She couldn't help but think how unpredictable life could be. No one could have ever predicted that Olivia's brush with death would have caused the walls of the Ice Queen herself to come tumbling down allowing her to finally confess the three words she'd kept a secret from the detective for so long. No one could have ever guessed that a near tragedy would have resulted in what was about to happen. _And exactly what was about to happen?_ Alex thought. She still didn't know what had possessed her to volunteer to be responsible for Olivia's care. Sure, she knew how she felt about Olivia and how the detective felt about her in return, but were they really ready for this?  
  
 _"What in the hell have you gotten your self into Alexandra?"_  
  
Stealing another glance at her companion, Alex noticed how tense Olivia seemed since leaving the hospital. She silently wondered if Olivia was just as worried as she was. She squeezed Olivia's hand.  
  
"Olivia... are you alright?"  
  
Olivia opened her eyes and rolled her head in Alex's direction. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Alex studied her then raised a brow as if she knew there was something more. "Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you."  
  
Olivia stared at Alex for a moment trying to figure out how to put her thoughts into words. However, when she saw the look of love and concern staring back at her, she pushed her initial worries away and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm just tired. That's all."  
  
Alex nodded and returned the smile. "Well, we should have you settled in no time. As soon as we get home, you can relax and get some rest."  
  
Olivia nodded before returning her gaze back out the window. "Yeah....home."

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

 

The car came to a halt in front of Alex's apartment building on the Upper East Side. The doorman approached the car and opened the door. Alex stepped out first, then helped Olivia out. Olivia had been given a cane to assist her in walking, but she hated the damn thing. The last thing she wanted was to look weak. She stood on her own but wavered a bit. She felt Alex slip an arm around her waist to help steady her.  
  
"Andrew, this is Detective Olivia Benson. She will be staying with me for a while. Would you please make sure she has everything she needs while she's here?"  
  
"Of course, Ms. Cabot. May I help you with your bags?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I got it covered." A familiar voice came from a few feet away.  
  
Olivia looked over and saw her partner leaning against his car. He pushed himself upright and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey there partner. Welcome back to the outside world!" He gave Olivia a gentle hug.  
  
"Thanks. What are you doing here?"  
  
He glanced at Alex. "Alex called me and told me that you were leaving the hospital today. I thought I'd come over and be your personal welcoming committee. And help you with your bags of course." He flashed her a boyish grin.  
  
Olivia smiled back feeling a little relieved to see him. "Well... what are you waiting for? Get moving."  
  
Elliot looked at Alex and laughed. "You sure you're up for this one here?" He said jerking his thumb in Olivia's direction.  
  
Alex blushed when she met Olivia's eyes. "I'm sure."  
  
Andrew stepped back and held the doors open for them. Olivia took a few steps forward and faltered slightly. Alex and Elliot both reached out for her instinctively.   
  
"Liv...."  
  
"I'm okay. I think I can make it on my own."  
  
Alex took a step back. Elliot shot her a glance then quickly went back to gathering the bags. He knew his partner well. If she was anything, she was stubborn and fiercely independent.  
  
They both looked on as Olivia slowly made her way through the entrance. She glanced around the spacious lobby taking a deep defeated breath when she saw the silver elevator doors all the way on the other end. There was no way she'd make it all the way there by herself. She reluctantly glanced in Alex's direction. Without saying a word, Alex moved to her side sliding her arm around her waist allowing Olivia to lean against her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  Alex smirked playfully.  "I just like being close to you."   
  


* * *

 

A half hour later, Elliot and Alex had Olivia settled into bed. After much persuasion, Alex finally convinced Olivia to take her bedroom while Alex moved into the guest room. Alex figured Olivia would be more comfortable there since her bedroom had it's own bathroom as well a television and a nice view. It jjust made more sense.   
  
Taking one last look at her sleeping house guest, Alex quietly closed the door and made her way back to the living room. She found Elliot sitting on the sofa flipping through an old issue of Newsweek.  
  
"I was about to make some tea. Would you like some or do you have to go?"  
  
Elliot considered the offer. He wasn't really a tea drinker, but he figured he could use this as an opportunity to get to know Alex a little more personally, especially since the new developments between her and his partner.  
  
"I have the day off actually... so yeah. Tea would be nice."  
  
"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."  
  
Alone in the room again, Elliot stook and took a look around.  It was your typical upscale apartment; spacious and neat. Although obviously out of his price range, it wasn't really what he'd expected though. Everything about Alexandra Cabot screamed old money. He was sure her home would have given off the same impression, but the space was subtle and inviting.  

The stylish furnishings did make him snort though.  He was certain that the livingroom furniture alone cost more than all the furniture in his entire house.  Unable to help himself, the detective in Elliot made him take note of various pictures of family placed throughout, one which included the Honorable Judge William Hariman and the late Senator Martin Cabot. He shook his head when he noticed the paintings on the walls, all of which looked very authentic. He walked over to the window and took in the view. He let out a low whistle.  
  
"That's as close as I've gotten to Central Park in months. No time to enjoy it."  
  
"I know what you mean." He accepted the cup of tea from Alex. "Thanks. Nice place by the way."  
  
"Thank you."  Alex shrugged her shoulders.  "It's home."   
  
They sat down and chatted about small things around the room. This went on for several minutes until Alex finally laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you didn't plan on talking about the art on my walls when you decided to stay for tea, Detective."  
  
Elliot nodded. "True."  
  
"Let me guess. This is the part where you warn me about hurting your partner?"  
  
Elliot chuckled. "You don't beat around the bush do you, Counselor?"  
  
Alex took a sip of her tea before meeting his eyes. "No. I recently learned a lesson about putting things off until a better time comes along. It usually never comes... until it's too late."  
  
Elliot nodded in understanding. He placed his mug on the table, then leaned forward. "Look... I don't usually get in Liv's business."  
  
"Just say what you need to say, Elliot."  
  
He paused for a moment. "I don't even pretend to know what this thing is... between you two or how serious it is. I just know that my partner has been tied in knots over you for a long time. She may seem tough and unbreakable, but she's not. She has the biggest heart of anyone that I know. I've seen her jerked around too many times over the years and..."  
  
"And you don't want to see that happen again?" Alex finished for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So basically... you want to know what my intentions are?"  
  
Elliot blushed a little. "I guess you could say that. Yeah."  
  
Alex thought for a moment then placed her mug on the table as well. "Elliot, I've never been a person that discusses my personal life, let alone feelings with others. I'm sure this doesn't come as a surprise to you. I know all about the names I've earned from many of your squad members. Ice Queen and Ice Princess were among my favorites."  
  
Elliot blushed a deep red causing Alex to giggle. "Alex, we never meant...."  
  
She waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Elliot. I know how I must seem to those on the outside. That doesn't bother me. I stopped caring about what others thought of me a long time ago. I had to in order to do my job well. There are only two people who's opinions matter to me now. The first and most important person is lying in that bedroom back there. I love Olivia. I've loved her for a very long time. The second person is you. I know how close you two are and I know that it would be hard on her if we didn't get along."  
  
Elliot nodded. "I gotta ask you a question."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you've loved her all this time, why didn't you tell her before now?"  
  
Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know.  Complacency maybe.... things just got in the way back then."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"And now... I know what losing her would mean.  I won't take a chance of losing her again."  
  
Elliot took in her words and went back to drinking his tea. "You know... you're taking on a lot. Olivia can be awfully stubborn, especially when she thinks she looks weak. Taking her on while she's laid up isn't going to be a walk in the park. She's going to fight you on everything. You ready for that?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. But I'm not going to let her push me away. I can't afford to allow that to happen again."  
  
Elliot leaned back against the sofa. They sat in silence for a while until finally Elliot spoke again. "Just for the record... you're okay in my book, Counselor."  
  
Alex smiled.  "I'm glad to hear that.  You're okay in mine too."

 

* * *

  
  
When Olivia awoke again, she strained her eyes and peered at the clock on the night stand. "8:30? That can't be right."  
  
She pulled herself up in bed wincing as the throbbing pain in her side and abdomen. She noticed the medication lined along the table by the bed along with a bottle of water. _"She thought of everything."_  
  
Olivia thought about taking a pill, but decided against it. She slowly managed to get out of bed and into the bathroom.   
  
"Whoa." She mumbled as she looked around the impeccably clean and organized bathroom. Everything was in it's place. She almost didn't want to touch anything.

She quickly washed up and turned out the light. As she came back out into the bedroom, she could see a soft glow coming through the crack of the door. Spying the cane by the bed, she decided against it. She hated the idea of needing a cane to walk. She instead opted to walk slowly balancing herself with a hand on the wall.  
  
Alex was sitting on the sofa busily reading through a mountain of files on the table. Taking on extra paperwork had been the only way her boss would allow her the time off. She was so busy taking notes to even notice Olivia standing across the room watching her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! You complete idiot!" Alex griped at the words in the file.  
  
"I know I've made a few mistakes in my life, but calling me a complete idiot is kind of harsh, don't you think?"  
  
Alex jerked her head up and saw Olivia leaning in the doorway. "Olivia...what... what are you doing up?"  
  
Olivia shrugged as if the question confused her. "I...woke up." She slowly made her way further into the room. 

Alex noticed she was favoring her right side.

"It's nearly nine. Have I been asleep all day?"  Olivia asked with a grunt.  
  
Alex scrambled to her feet once she saw Olivia wince. "Where is your cane?"  
  
"I don't need that thing."  
  
Alex sighed. "If you're not going to use your cane, at least let me help you then." Alex guided her to the sofa. "You seemed pretty tired earlier. I came in to check on you a couple of hours ago and you were still out of it, so I let you sleep. How are you feeling?"  
  
Olivia struggled not to get irritated. She was so tired of everyone asking her that. "Okay. Apparently, I'm better than you." She tilted her head towards the mountain of files. "What's all this? I thought you didn't have to work?"  
  
"I don't. Let's just say that Liz gave me homework." Alex waved it off and changed the topic. "You must be hungry by now. You want me to get you some dinner?"  
  
Olivia raised a brow. "I thought you said you didn't cook?"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes playfully. "I didn't say I cooked it, Detective. I ordered it. I am capable of warming something up for you, if you'd like?"  
  
"In that case, yeah. I could eat."  
  
Alex stood to head to the kitchen. She saw Olivia about to rise when she placed a hand on her shoulder. "No. I'll bring it out to you."  
  
"Alex, you don't have to...."  
  
"I want to. Now, stay put."  
  
A few minutes later, Alex had Olivia's food laid out on the table in front of her. While Olivia was eating, she went to the bedroom and gathered Olivia's medications. She sat down beside her and read each of the directions carefully.  
  
"Okay, this one says that you should take two pills three times a day for infection. This one is to be taken twice daily with food or milk. This one is for pain and can be taken every two to four hours."  
  
Alex opened the bottles and handed the pills off to Olivia one by one to swallow. Olivia rolled her eyes and took the first few pills Alex handed to her.   
  
"When was the last time you had a pain pill?"  
  
"I don't need one. I feel fine."  
  
"Olivia, your doctor recommended bed rest and you're out of bed which means..."  
  
"Which means nothing."  
  
"Like I said... you're out of bed. You're not using your cane. You haven't had anything for pain since you left the hospital this morning. You have to be in some pain, at the very least uncomfortable. You don't have to be tough, Olivia."  
  
"I'm fine, Alex."  
  
"Then why are you sweating and wincing every time you move?"  
  
"I don't like how those things make me feel, okay."  Olivia mumbled.  "I can't think straight when I take them."  
  
"Luckily for you, you don't have to think at all. You just have to sleep." Alex said holding the pills out in her palm.  
  
Olivia sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"  
  
Alex shook her head. Olivia huffed and took the pills. She washed them down with her water. "Do you want me to open up and say Ahh too?"  
  
Alex smirked. "That's alright. I'll wait until you're better for that."  
  
By the time the remark registered to Olivia, Alex was half way to the kitchen with the dishes. She blushed. _Did Cabot just make a dirty joke?  
_  
When Alex finally returned, Olivia was already starting to feel the effects of the medicine. She was dozing off on the sofa. Alex stacked her files then gently shook Olivia's shoulder.  
  
"Olivia, come on. Let's get you back to bed."  
  
"I'm not tired." Olivia mumbled.  
  
Alex chuckled at the brunette's stubbornness. "Well, I am and I can't go to bed until you're back into bed."  
  
Olivia relented and allowed Alex to guide her back to the bedroom. Alex sat her on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Olivia, you need to get undressed. Do you need me to...."  
  
"No. I can handle it."  
  
"Okay." She placed a pair of pajamas on the bed beside her. "I called Kathy Stabler. I asked her to go by your place and pick up a few things for you. I figured she'd know what you'd want."  
  
Olivia looked at the neatly folded pajamas. They were her favorite. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure. I'll be out there if you need anything."  
  
Alex knew that Olivia would need help. The doctor had already explained things to her, but she also remembered what Elliot had told her. Olivia hated to appear weak in front of others, especially Alex. She was just going to have to be patient and wait for Olivia to ask for her help.  
  
Once Alex left the room, Olivia shrugged off her t-shirt. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back the groan when a sharp pain shot through her body. She sat still for a moment and tried to catch her breath. As she ran her hand over her side, she remembered her doctor's instructions about the bandages.   
  
_"These have to cleaned and changed twice a day... before bed and in the mornings would be best."_  
  
Olivia looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She knew she couldn't do this alone. _"Shit."_   
  
"Alex..... Alex..."  
  
Alex had almost given up on the idea of Olivia needing help when she heard Olivia's voice calling her from down the hall. She slowly opened the door and peaked inside.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"I um... I can't...." Olivia grumbled motioning to the bandages.  
  
Alex came into the room and took out a new set of bandages. She settled down in front and tried not to look at Olivia's breast covered by a thin lace bra. She glanced up and saw that Olivia was blushing as much as she was.  
  
"I know this might be a little uncomfortable, but we're going to have to take your bra off to change these."  
  
Olivia nodded. "Fine."   
  
Alex unhooked and removed the bra, but never looked. Never breaking Olivia's gaze, she took the discarded t-shirt and handed it to the detective to cover herself. Olivia smiled faintly at her thoughtfulness.  
  
Feeling Olivia relax a little, she went back to her task. She gently removed the old bandages trying hard not to disturb the bright red stitches underneath. She grit her teeth as she cleaned them with peroxide and applied the ointment as instructed. Seeing the scars reminded her of just how close she had come to losing her.  
  
Olivia looked down and watched as Alex put on the new bandages. She took this moment to really study the blonde starting with the curve of her lips....the arch of her brows...the line of her jaw. She was beautiful...breathtakingly beautiful. And for some reason unknown to Olivia, Alex wanted to be with her.  
  
"There. All done. We just need to get you into your pajamas. I can wait outside if...."  
  
"I think I'm going to need your help with that too."  
  
Wordlessly, Alex picked up the nightshirt and brought it over Olivia's head and guided it over her body. Olivia dropped the shirt underneath and pulled her arms through. Without asking, Alex helped Olivia to her feet, unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them down. Olivia steadied herself on Alex's shoulder as she stepped out of them.  
  
"Do you want to put on your......" Alex stood back up and realized how close she and Olivia were. She swallowed hard. ".....bottoms?"   
  
Olivia suddenly found herself half naked, standing in Alex's embrace. Her voice caught in her throat. "What was the question again?"  
  
"Bottoms.... I asked if you wanted to put on your pajama bottoms."  
  
Olivia blinked. "Oh...yeah."  
  
Alex's heart was beating ten times faster as she slipped the drawstring pants on. It took every ouce of will power not to allow her fingers to trail along the smooth skin as she brought the pants up.  
  
"There you go. All ready for bed." Alex said weakly. She cleared her throat and pulled the covers back and waited for Olivia to slip in. "Can I get you anything else before I go?"  
  
Olivia laid her head back against the plush pillows. The scent of Alex seemed to engulf her. Her mind was on autopilot.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kiss me goodnight."  
  
Alex swallowed. "I thought we agreed to wait until you were better to start anything...?"  
  
"It's just a kiss right?"  
  
Alex smiled warmly and sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned down and kissed Olivia softly on the lips. She pulled back and brushed a few locks away from her face.

"It's never _just_ a kiss with you. You get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"G'night Alex." Olivia mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Alex watched her for a moment then turned out the light. She fell back against the door after closing it. "This is going to be a long three weeks."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The next few days faired just as the first. Olivia spend most of the day resting while Alex tended to her needs...or at least tried to. Olivia was getting more resistant by the day. On the fourth morning, Olivia awoke earlier than usual. She'd thrashed about in her sleep, now the throbbing in her side was making itself known. Dragging herself out of bed, she went over to the window. Peering through the blinds, she could see the dark rain clouds rolling in.   
  
"It's going to be a mess out there today." She muttered to noone.  
  
"Aren't we lucky that we don't have to be out in it?"  
  
Olivia didn't need to turn around, she already knew who it was. Alex leaned in the doorway. "I knocked, but you didn't answer. I thought you'd want some breakfast."  
  
"Sure. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Alex could tell by Olivia's demeanor that today was going to be a long day. She left her alone to wash up, not bothering to offer her assistance. She knew Olivia would turn her down anyway. A short while later, Olivia was making her way down the hallway, this time with her cane much to Alex's relief. Olivia met her gaze and she smiled shyly. Her smile widened when she noticed that Alex wasn't alone.  
  
"Cap! This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was on my way in and I thought I'd bring you two breakfast. I hope I wasn't too early." He looked back and forth between the two women.  
  
Alex shook her head. "We were both already up; early risers I guess."  
  
"So... how are you feeling, Detective?"   
  
Olivia slowly took a seat at the table. _If one more person asks me that fucking question, I'm going to...._ "I'm great, Cap."  
  
"Good. I know Counselor is taking good care of you."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course. She's a regular Florence Nightingale."  
  
Cragen chuckled. "Somehow, I'm having a little difficulty picturing that."  
  
Alex looked surprised. "I'm not sure if I shouldn't be offended by that."  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding you, Alex. I'm positive that you must have great bedside manner to take this one on as a patient."  
  
"Hey!" Olivia interjected. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
"Olivia, there just aren't enough hours in the day for me to explain it and I have to be getting to work."  
  
"Any idea when I might be getting back to work?"  
  
"I wouldn't be too concerned with that just now. You have plenty of time. You'll be cleared once you're back to your old self."  
  
"That shouldn't take too long. I'm feeling better and better everyday. I'm sure I'll be back in no time at all."  
  
Cragen shot Alex a discreet glance. She shook her head ever so slightly. "Well that's good to hear. We all miss you. Just don't overdo it, Olivia. We want you back, but we want you when you're ready...not a moment sooner. You got that?"  
  
Olivia smiled tightly and nodded. "Sure Cap. Now can we eat? I'm starving."  
  
Cragen looked at Alex and laughed. "At least her appetite wasn't harmed." 

Around noon, Olivia finished up her morning routine. She had never been more frustrated in her entire life, not to mention in pain. Alex had offered to help, but Olivia had refused telling her that she had to learn to do things on her own. Alex relented. Something in Olivia's tone told her that the brunette wanted to be left alone. When she ventured out into the apartment, she found Alex tucked away in her small office hard at work.  
  
"You want to tell me what that was about this morning?"  
  
Alex looked up, dark spectacles low on her nose. She pushed them back up and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "About what?"  
  
"You and Cragen?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"We already have enough to worry about between us, Alex. We don't need to add lying to the list."

Alex blinked at Olivia's cool tone. "Olivia, I assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes and made her way over to the vacant chair. She grunted as she sat down. "When I told Cragen that I was getting better, he looked at _you_ for confirmation...not me...but _you_. And you didn't give it to him."  
  
Alex sighed. _How can she be so perceptive?_ "Look, Liv... it wasn't...."  
  
"No, you look! I appreciate what you're trying to do, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like some..."  
  
"Like someone who's hurt? Someone who needs to be cared about?" Alex snapped back.  
  
Olivia threw her an angry sneer. "Like some invalid! Because I'm not, Alex."  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"You might as well have."  
  
Alex took a deep breath to calm herself. "Olivia..."  
  
"I have had to fight for every inch of respect from that man. I've had to prove myself twice as a much as any of the guys, but I did. Then... you took it all away with that one look." Olivia shook her head. "Maybe me being here wasn't a good idea."  
  
The statement hung heavily between them. Just as Alex was about to respond, the doorbell rang. Olivia looked away. "You'd better get that, Counselor. They'd probably leave before I could make it to the door."  
  
Alex stood and made her way out to the door. She checked the peep hole before opening it. "Detective."  
  
"Hey, Alex. I know I should have called first, but...."  
  
"It's alright, Elliot. I'm actually glad you came by." Alex avoided his eyes. "I just realized that I need to go by my office to pick up something and I'd feel better if someone were here."  
  
"Yeah. Apparently, I need a babysitter, El."  
  
They both turned to see Olivia making her way over to the sofa. Alex sighed heavily. "That's not true, Olivia."  
  
Elliot looked back and forth between the two women and felt the chill in the room. "I uh... I just came by for a quick visit if she was up to it. I can see that she is so...why don't you go ahead and run your errand." He gave Alex a knowing look and jerked his head towards the door.  
  
"Call me if you need me to pick up anything while I'm out."  
  
When Olivia didn't answer, Alex shook her head and grabbed her coat and keys. "Make yourself at home, Elliot."  
  
Before she turned to go, Elliot touched her arm and leaned in close. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back soon."   
  
"Take your time. I'll talk to her."  
  
Elliot closed the door behind Alex then turned back to his sullen partner. "You want to tell me why it feels like it's ten below in here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I really came over for the fresh coffee anyway." Elliot ignored his partner, went into the kitchen and started looking around. "If I know Cabot like I think I do, she has the best brand around here somewhere. Aha! I knew it. Cabot, you are a goddess!" He poked his head around the corner. "You want a cup?"  
  
Olivia shook her head. "I'm not supposed to have any."  
  
"Bummer.  Sucks to be you."  
  
Once Elliot had his coffee, he settled on the sofa next to Olivia. He took a long sip then laid his head back and moaned. "Mmm.... doesn't get much better than that."  
  
"Would you like a moment alone with your coffee?"  
  
"What bug jumped up your ass today, Sunshine?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Come on, Liv. I know you and I'm getting to know Alex better and that didn't look like nothing. Don't tell me that you're screwing things up with Cabot already? That would be a record...even for you."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but this has nothing to do with my relationship with Alex. We agreed to put things on hold until I was better. She said something about me being vulnerable, so... we're taking things slow."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're all bitchy. You're like a kid in a candy store, but you can't touch a damn thing." He smirked. "Sucks not getting any, doesn't it?"  
  
"Would you shut up and get your mind out of the gutter. Didn't you just hear me? That has nothing to do with it. The problem is that she's treating me like some invalid, Elliot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's fixing my food, monitoring when I take my meds...." Olivia looked at him with pleading eyes. "She had to help me get undressed, El. The woman had to undress me like I was a child or something."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Did she have to help you to bed?"  
  
"Yes." Olivia mumbled.  
  
Elliot nodded as if he understood. "And she had to help change your bandages and stuff?"  
  
"Yes, that too."  
  
"Damn, this is worse than I thought." He tapped his chin with his finger. "She's actually treating you like someone she cares about."  
  
"Yes... Hey, wait... That's not...."   
  
Elliot was looking at her and laughing. This only seemed to fuel Olivia's frustrations.   
  
"You just don't get it, Stabler."  
  
"I don't get it? Are you kidding me? I was on my back for two months once and Kathy had to do everything for me... and I do mean everything. It drove me nuts and I was a complete ass to her because of it. God knows why she even bothered to put up with me some days, but she did. She kept coming back because she loved me and it made her feel like she was doing something by helping me."  
  
"That's different. Kathy is your wife. Alex is...." Olivia laid her head back in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I see what the problem is. You've been pining away for Cabot all this time and now that you have a shot with her, it's not the way you planned it."  
  
Olivia didn't respond and he knew he was right. He put his cup down on the table and faced his friend. "Things don't always work out the way we want them to, Liv. I'm sure Cabot didn't expect this either, but she's not running the other way. That says something."  
  
"I still don't see why she'd really want to put herself through this."  
  
"You're the one who doesn't get it, Liv. Alex couldn't do anything about what happened to you. She couldn't control that. Taking care of you is her way of having some control over the situation. The woman opened up her home to you... has taken off of her job.... all for you. Helping you is helping her get past it. What happened didn't just affect you, ya know. If you would pull your head out of your ass for a minute, you just might be able to see that."  
  
Elliot went back to his coffee as if he hadn't said anything at all. Olivia sat there absorbing his words.   
  
"Damn, this is an awesome television.  What is this... a 72 inch. Ooh, and great cable too!" He leaned back against the sofa and propped his feet up on the table. "I don't know, Liv. All of this and a hot blonde at your beck and call, nursing you back to health. If you don't want to stay here, I sure as hell will. This is the life."  
  
She looked at him and couldn't help but crack a smile. He looked like he was in paradise. "First of all...." She used her cane to push his feet of the table. "... have a few manners, will ya. Secondly..... stay away from her."  
  
Elliot grinned at her apparent jealousy. "Take it easy there, Tiger. I know Cabot is taken now. You just better try and keep it that way."  
  
Olivia simply nodded then turned her attentions to the television. They watched an old baseball game in silence.  
  


* * *

 

It would be a couple of hours before Alex returned from the office. In actuality, she'd only spent a few minutes at the office. She spent the majority of the time in Serena's office venting her pent up frustrations.

_"Maybe I'm in over my head, Serena. What do I know about taking care of someone? Alex paced back and forth in front of Serena's desk._

_Serena sat there calmly watching her pace. Alex stopped and looked at her as if waiting for advice. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"_  
  
"Sorry, your pacing was making me dizzy. I was waiting for the room to stop spinning."

_Alex scowled at her. "Serena."_  
  
"Fine. It seems to me that you're doing what you can. It's up to Olivia to accept the help."  
  
"And what if she doesn't want it?"  
  
"Then you take a step back and accept her decision. She's a grown woman, Alex, not a child. And from what I know about Olivia, getting her to lean on someone for help isn't going to be easy."  
  
"That's the same thing Elliot said. If you both knew this before, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Would it have made a difference?"  
  
"Probably not." Alex sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Maybe this whole thing was a mistake."  
  
Serena studied her friend for a moment. "Alex, why did you volunteer to take care of Olivia? You could have easily helped her hire someone or simply dropped by to lend a hand. Why take it all on yourself?"  
  
Alex stared up at the ceiling and laughed at herself. "Because I love her and when I thought I'd lost her...something in me stopped. I guess I needed to help her for me."  
  
Serena nodded and folded her hands in her lap. "Sometimes when you love someone, you have to put aside your own needs for theirs."  
  
Serena had given her a lot to think about. Once she felt better, she picked up some Chinese take-out and headed home. She found Elliot sitting on the sofa watching television. He told her that Olivia had gotten tired and went down for a nap.

After Elliot left, she went into her office to work. She was actually relieved that Olivia was sleeping. The last thing she wanted to do was argue. She knew it wasn't good for the brunette and she'd made up her mind on the way home. Alex decided that she cared more about what was best for Olivia than her own needs. If Olivia would feel better recuperating in her own home or even with someone else, she wouldn't fight her on it.  
  
As it turned out, Olivia really wasn't asleep. She just needed to be alone to think. She had heard Alex when she returned home and could hear her moving around in the office. She got up and went down the hall.   
  
"Don't tell me you're still working?"  
  
Alex jumped and brought a hand to her chest. "You're really good at sneaking up on me."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"I thought you were asleep? I brought dinner if want to eat something."  
  
"Maybe later. Right now, I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"Why don't you come in and sit? You look uncomfortable..... not that I'm trying to tell you what to do or anything." Alex quickly amended.  
  
Olivia smirked as she sat down. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior this afternoon."  
  
Alex shook her head. "No, it was my fault."  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was mine."  
  
"Olivia...."  
  
"Are you going to let me apologize or not, Counselor? Because I can assure you that this doesn't happen often."  
  
Alex smiled. "Sorry."  
  
"I was out of line, Alex. I want you to know that I really do appreciate what you're doing. You've been great. It's not you. I'm just... not used to someone _wanting_ to take care of me. I've always taken care of myself. I never had a choice. Having someone.... care... so much is.... different."  
  
"I didn't mean to smother you."  
  
"You didn't, not really. It's just... my ego is a little bruised these days."  
  
"Your ego? Why" Alex asked genuinely confused.  
  
"Alex, this isn't exactly how I wanted things to go with us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I pictured us finally getting together, I didn't think I'd be a burden to you." She held up her cane for emphasis.  
  
"Oh." Alex started to understand.  
  
"I pictured romantic music, flowers, dancing, not pain medication and bandages. Believe me when I pictured one of us getting undressed, it wasn't the way we've been doing it."  
  
Alex got up and moved around the desk and kneeled in front of Olivia. "Don't you think I imagined it too? But that was just some fantasy.... a dream. This...." She gestured between them and took Olivia's hand. "...This is real and I'll take the real over some dream any day."  
  
Olivia was about to protest when Alex placed the tips of her fingers over her lips. "And you're not a burden to me, Olivia. I want you here and I want to help you...if you'll let me. But I know you're frustrated and if you're more comfortable somewhere else, I won't force you to stay. It wouldn't change things between us if you decided to go. I just want what is best for you. You just have to tell me what that is."  
  
Olivia looked down into the open blue eyes staring back at her. She caressed her cheek gently and Alex leaned into the touch. "I could use something to eat...if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Alex blinked, confused by the abrupt change of subject. "You want something to eat?"  
  
Olivia smiled. "You said to tell you what I need. I think I should probably eat something before you give me my next round of meds and put me to bed."  
  
A slow smile emerged along Alex's features. "Anything else you want?"  
  
"Yes, but Doc said we'd have to wait at least a couple of weeks for that." Olivia smirked at the blush rising along Alex's cheeks. "It's okay though. I'm sure it will be more than worth the wait."  
  
Alex cleared her throat and avoided her gaze. "I meant... anything _other_ than that?"  
  
"Oh... well I can settle for dinner...for now."  
  
"For now."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

In no time, two weeks had gone by and it was time for Olivia's follow up appointment at the hospital. Alex waited outside while Olivia went in to be examined. The nurse handed her a hospital gown and left her alone to change. Once she was undressed, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited nervously. She suddenly remembered why she hated going to the hospital. Everything was so cold and sterile. She also hated the idea of a complete stranger being so up close and personal with her body. She groaned internally when she heard the door open. She looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see someone familiar walk through the door.

"Good morning, Olivia. How are we today?" Pearce said strolling in.  
  
"I'm much better now. I didn't expect to see you. The nurse said that you might be busy and that I'd be seeing someone else."

"Too busy to see my favorite patient? Are you kidding me?" Pearce gave her a wink and a dashing smile.

Olivia could see why everyone seemed to fall all over themselves around this woman. Pearce Delong was gorgeous. Her green eyes sparkled in contrast to her long dark hair. Her skin was olive and she had a dimpled smile to die for. Not only was she good looking, but she was obviously smart and very charismatic. People were simply drawn to her. If Olivia wasn't so in love with an equally beautiful ADA, she just might have given things a go with the good doctor.

"I have a hard time believing that I was your favorite patient. You were just as happy as I was when they turned me loose."

"You're my favorite patient now that you are no longer in my hospital. I'm sure Ms. Cabot is enjoying that luxury now."

Pearce went about her usual routine, checking Olivia's blood pressure, breathing, then stitches as they talked. "I hope you're being easier with her than you were with me."

When Olivia didn't answer right away, Pearce raised a brow. "You've been giving that poor woman bloody hell, haven't you?"

Olivia played innocent. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're pig headed."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "I might have been a little difficult in the beginning; that much I will admit. But I'm much more open to compromise now, I can assure you."

"Good....because she really cares about you." She glanced up from her task for a moment to meet Olivia's eyes. "I could tell."

"I know. I got lucky. I think things are going to work out between us...if I ever get past all of this."

"You will. Just give yourself time." Pearce squeezed her hand. "I'm happy for you. You managed to find the real thing in the most unlikely situations. Maybe there is hope for the rest of us after all."  
  
"Speaking of you.... now that I've improved my love life, we have to do something about yours."

Pearce smirked and ignored her. "Your stitches look good. I think we can take them out today."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "How can you just change the subject like that?"

"Have you been having any other problems since you've been home?" Pearce carried on.

"You mean other than being incredibly sore and in pain when I move the wrong way?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

Pearce laughed. "That's what happens when you go out and get yourself stabbed."

"I'll try to remember that the next time I'm trying to take down a perp. Safety good... Stabbing bad."

Pearce shook her head at Olivia's antics. "You do that." She cleared her throat and went back into professional mode. "I want you to come back here tomorrow, but don't worry. It's just a precaution. You won't have to see me or any other doctor, but I'm going to have a nurse run a few more test on you to make sure that everything is working okay on the inside. I also want you to continue taking the antibiotics and here is a new prescription for the pain killers in case you need them."

Pearce scribbled on a small slip and handed it over to Olivia and put the pen back into her coat pocket. Olivia frowned. "That's it?"

"You wanted more? I could tell Nurse Cannon to get a bed ready for you on her floor if you'd like?" Pearce raised a brow knowing what Olivia's reaction would be.

Olivia shook her head profusely. She and the head nurse had butted heads on more than one occasion. "No way. I don't want to stay. I guess I just prepared myself to hear some bad news."

"No bad news here. You're coming along just fine, Detective."

"Any idea when I'll be okay to return to work?"

"That's really not up to me. Although I wish I could help you, that decision is made by your people. I'm releasing you from my care today, but I expect you to see your personal physician for follow ups from here on out though."

Olivia nodded. "I can do that."

"Then I guess we are done here then."

"Not quite. Don't think I've forgotten how you changed the subject on me earlier."

Pearce shook her head. "Come on. I'll walk you out."

Before they made it half way down the hallway, Pearce's pager went off. Olivia knew what that meant and waved her off before she could even say anything.

"I can find my own way out, Doc."

"You sure?" Olivia nodded. "Say hello to Alex for me?" Pearce added regretfully.

"Will do. I'll give you a call later this week."

"You do that. See you later, Olivia."

"Bye."

Alex was sitting in the waiting area flipping through an old magazine when Olivia came around the corner. "Anything interesting in that thing?"  
  
Alex tossed the magazine aside. "Nah. Brad and Angelina just adopted another kid."  
  
"What is that... twelve?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't really paying much attention to what it was saying."  
  
Olivia smirked. "Oh, just looking at the pictures of Angelina, huh?"  
  
Alex shook her head and stood. "No. I happen to have a better version of my own. Besides, I was more interested in what the doctor said to you. How did it go?"  
  
Olivia grinned. "Pearce said that I'm doing great."  
  
"Pearce was there?"  
  
"Yeah. She says hello, by the way. Anyway, she said I was fine. I just have to have a couple more test run to be on the safe side."  
  
"That's wonderful. When did she schedule the test?"  
  
"Uh... tomorrow... if you don't mind bringing me back."  
  
"Sure. Are you finished here for now?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You up for some ice cream?"  
  
"Can I have two scoops?" Olivia asked playfully.  
  
Alex laughed. "Sure, but only if you're good."  
  
"I'm always good, aren't I?"  
  
"I think I'll plead the 5th on that one. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

The next week seemed to creep by slowly and Olivia was beginning to feel a little stir crazy. Alex called Elliot and put him on the job. Soon after the guys started dropping by on their lunch hours and days off. Elliot and Kathy came over and had Sunday brunch with them. Munch stopped by a couple of days and shared his current conspiracy theories surrounding the recent spike in gas prices. The next day, Fin came by bearing gifts. He brought her an IPod that was programmed with the latest tunes. He also brought her up to date on all of the squad room gossip. She was pleasantly surprised that she and Alex had not been mentioned yet. She was hoping that it would stay that way, but she knew better.  
  
Most of her time, however, was spent with Alex. The days were usually quiet and relaxed. They watched movies and read together. Olivia even taught Alex to play poker...or at least she tried to teach her. One would have thought that the two of them would have been sick of one another after spending so much time together, but Alex had been conscious of giving Olivia her time alone throughout the day. She'd often retreat to her office to work or go out on errands while Olivia worked on her exercises.

Today was Saturday and it was beautiful outside. Olivia was determined to go out and enjoy it. She'd talked Alex into going out for an afternoon walk through the park.

"Alex.... Alex, could you come here for a second?"  
  
"Coming!" Alex came into the room and found Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed, but had no shoes on.  
  
"I...uh... it still hurts when I bend over. Could you give me a hand... with my sneakers?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alex kneeled down in front of Olivia and began putting on her shoes. She accidentally found a ticklish spot on the bottom of the brunette's foot causing her to giggle. Alex looked up and grinned.  
  
"I can't believe it. You giggled."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"Yes, you did. You just giggled."  
  
Olivia shook her head. "I'm a cop. Cops don't giggle."  
  
"Oh really?" Alex ran her finger over the spot again causing Olivia to squirm and giggle again. "Then what was that?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Alex continued to tickle the spot until Olivia couldn't hold it anymore. She was leaning back on her elbows laughing fully. Alex looked up in complete awe. She'd never seen the brunette so unguarded. She took advantage of Olivia's distraction and rose to her feet. She climbed on the bed and started tickling her all over. Olivia was laughing so hard that tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! Uncle! I give! I give!" Olivia said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Somehow in the middle of the tickle fight, Alex had straddled Olivia's legs. She looked down at Olivia's smiling face and just stared.   
  
"Wow." She couldn't help but reach out and caress her skin. "You should laugh like that more, Olivia. You're absolutely breathtaking when you do."  
  
Olivia blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
Alex's brain was telling her to move away, but her body was telling her something totally different. It was as if something was pulling her towards Olivia and she couldn't stop it. Unable to resist, Alex leaned down and brought her lips to Olivia's. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, but quickly grew into something more passionate. Olivia snaked her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her closer. Alex moaned as she felt their bodies come into contact. She could feel one of Olivia's hands in her hair deepening the kiss. The intoxicating smell of Olivia's skin, the warmth of her body, the softness of her lips all had Alex's head swimming. She was completely lost, that is until she heard a low grown coming from underneath her. It only took a moment for her to realize that it wasn't a sound of arousal coming from her companion. Pulling herself back to reality, Alex leaped off of Olivia as if she were on fire.  
  
"Oh God! Liv, I am so sorry. I completely forgot. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?" Alex babbled.  
  
Olivia rose up on her elbows. "I wouldn't exactly call it pain." She grinned and wiggled her brows for effect.  
  
Alex blushed and rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."  
  
"I know, but you like it. Now, could you give me a hand?" Olivia said holding out a hand. "You've nearly worn me out and we haven't even left the apartment yet."  
  
"Your a tough cop. You can take it."  
  
Olivia let out a low groan as Alex pulled her back into a sitting position. Alex went back to putting on the detective's shoes. Not wanting to start things up again, she was sure to avoid Olivia's ticklish spots this time, but made a mental note of where they were for future reference. Once she was finished, she placed her hands on Olivia's knees and looked up at her from her position on the floor.   
  
"Anything else I can do for you while I'm down here?"  
  
As soon as the words left Alex's lips, she realized what she had said and blushed. Olivia grinned rakishly.  
  
"That is definitely what I would call a loaded question, Counselor. What on earth would you do if I actually called you on it?"  
  
Alex smirked. She knew that she had walked right into that one. "You should know by now that I would never make an offer that I could not back up." She stood and placed a light kiss on Olivia's forehead before pulling her to her feet. "Come on. I think we could both use a little fresh air now."  
  
  
Alex smiled to herself as Olivia linked her arm though hers as they walked. She felt like a schoolgirl on a date with her ultimate crush. They had fallen into a comfortable game of twenty questions. The conversation was random at best, jumping from topic to topic.   
  
"Have you always lived in New York?"  
  
Olivia nodded. "I grew up not too far from here actually. After I graduated high school, I got a scholarship to NYU, but I ended up going to Siena. After college, I entered the Academy and the rest is history. You?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "My parents sent me to boarding school in Boston, then overseas. I moved to New York after I finished law school."  
  
"Boarding school, huh. All girls?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That must have been fun for you."  
  
Alex bumped her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like that. I didn't really know back then."  
  
"Too bad. Did you have to wear one of those uniforms... you know .... with the plaid skirt and knee socks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you still have it?" Olivia winked.  
  
"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just ask me that."  
  
"Fine. I'll move on to something else. Umm.... what's your favorite color?"  
  
Alex frowned. "I don't think I actually have one. I have a lot of blue in my wardrobe though, but that's just because I know you like to...." Alex quickly stopped when she realized what she was about to disclose.  
  
Olivia looked at her. "Because you know I like to what?"  
  
Alex hesitated and Olivia nudged her. "Come on, Counselor. You know the rules. You have to answer the question honestly."  
  
"I did answer the question."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't finish what was obviously a part of the answer. Therefore, your answer is incomplete which makes it void."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "You're pretty good at arguing semantics, you know. If you ever decide on a career change, you might want to consider law."  
  
"Stop stalling, Alexandra. Because you know that I like to what?"  
  
"Okay. Okay." Alex sighed. "I have a lot of blue in my wardrobe because.... I know you like to see me in blue." Alex mumbled and blushed profusely.  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Because.... you look at me more when I wear blue."  
  
Olivia nodded and walked in silence for a few moments. "You're right, you know? I do like it when you wear blue. It brings out the color of your eyes more." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to look away."  
  
Alex blushed again. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on the cheek.   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being so sweet. I didn't expect that from you."  
  
Olivia shrugged and cleared her throat. "I have another one. I've always wanted to know this about you?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you really need those or do you just wear them for the effect?" Olivia gestured to the black spectacles Alex was wearing.  
  
Alex laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Here... see for yourself." She took them off and passed them to Olivia.  
  
Olivia put them on and stumbled dramatically. "Oh my God! You're blind!"  
  
Alex slapped her arm playfully and put them back on. "I have a slight sight imperfection."  
  
"Slight? Those should come with a warning label. I saw my future in those things."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Alex laughed in spite of herself. "I could wear contacts, but the glasses are just easier and I've been told that they make me look smart."  
  
"You don't need the glasses for that, sweetheart. But I have to admit I really do like them. They suit you."  
  
Olivia left out the part where she'd spent numerous hours daydreaming about the beautiful ADA where those glasses had played an integral role.  
  
"What? You like women who look like geeks?"  
  
"No. I like beautiful women who look distinguished."  
  
"Very well put, Detective." Alex saw a bench a few feet away. She could tell by Olivia's breathing that she was growing tired. "Can we sit and talk for a while?"  
  
Olivia nodded and followed Alex. They took a seat and saw a few children playing in the distance.  
  
"Do you like kids, Alex?"  
  
"I love kids actually."  
  
"Really?" Olivia looked surprised.  
  
Alex laughed. "I always get that reaction when I say that. Of course I like kids. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know. You just never struck me as someone who liked being around kids."  
  
"Well, I do. I have tons of little cousins and I even have a godchild that I have the tendency to spoil rotten."  
  
"So.... you'd want kids.... someday?"  
  
Alex nodded slowly as she watched the children play. "Eventually, I would. I can honestly say that I'm no where near ready now. There's still a lot I'd like to do with my life and it wouldn't be fair to bring a child into that to play second fiddle."  
  
"Political aspirations?"  
  
"That used to be my goal. Now, I'm not so sure." She turned to Olivia. "What about you? You want kids someday?"  
  
Olivia considered the question for a moment. "I love children. I think they're wonderful. I'm sure that I'd even want to raise a child one day, but I'm not so sure I'd want it to be my own."  
  
Alex knew the reasoning behind her answer. She knew that Olivia struggled with her own parentage and why.   
  
"I can understand that. But I have to say...I think it would be a shame to let that smile and those eyes go to waste."  
  
This made Olivia smile and Alex was pleased with herself. "It's getting late. We should be heading back. It's almost time for your meds."  
  
"But Mom!" Olivia whined playfully.  
  
Alex scowled. "Olivia Benson, if you ever refer to me as Mom again I will kill you myself. Now, let's go."  
  
"Ooh, someone is a little feisty today. I like it."   
  
Once home, they decided to spend the remainder of the evening relaxing. They put on their pajamas and ate dinner on the sofa as they watched a movie. Olivia ended up falling asleep with her head in Alex's lap half way through the movie. Alex simply sat there for the longest time watching the steady rise and fall of the brunette's chest. There was just something comforting about it for her. She gently brushed a few locks of hair away from her brow and caressed her cheek. Olivia stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Alex smiled.  
  
"You are so adorable."  
  
"Not... adorable... I'm hot." Olivia mumbled as she looked up with heavy eyes.  
  
Alex chuckled. "Right. You don't giggle and you're not adorable. Got it." She stood up from the sofa and held out her hands to Olivia. "Come on then Ms. Hottie. It's bedtime."  
  
"But Mo......"  
  
"Olivia." Alex warned. Olivia laughed and took her hands.  
  
Alex pulled the covers back and held them open for Olivia. Once she was settled, Alex tucked her in. Olivia watched her as she went over to the window and closed the drapes then came back and turned out the lamp. When Alex turned to leave, Olivia reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Stay...please."  
  
All she could make out in the dark were Olivia's eyes. The look she saw sent a shiver through her entire body. There was something so sincere and almost needy there that she had never seen before. Not trusting her voice, Alex simply nodded. Olivia moved over and made room. Alex slid in next to her. They both lay there staring at the ceiling. Olivia reached over and took Alex's hand in her own. Alex sighed and let her head roll over on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
"Today was a good day, wasn't it?" Alex whispered.  
  
"Today was a great day." Olivia mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
Olivia shivered from the chill on her legs. She stirred awake and looked down at herself. She was lying flat on her back without a shred of bed covering. Glancing over, she could see why. There, snuggled beside her, was Alex Cabot completely hogging the covers. The sight nearly made her laugh out loud.

She and Alex had made a habit of sleeping in the same bed after that first night together. It was a little awkward at first; neither had much experience sharing a bed with another person. Yet, nothing could compare to the unbelievable feeling of waking up in the arms of the person she loved. Olivia wasn't sure she could go back to sleeping alone, but she would soon have to. Her recovery period was almost up and she'd be free to go back to work in a matter of days.

Glancing over at the clock, Olivia realized that it was earlier than usual and that Alex would be asleep for a while longer. She'd learned the blonde's sleeping pattern over the past few weeks. Alex was much like a human alarm clock. She awoke around the same time every morning, no matter what. As she lay there watching her sleep, Olivia kept thinking of how wonderful her time with Alex had been and how generous Alex had been to her. She smiled as a brilliant idea crossed her mind. Managing to ease out of bed without waking her companion, she grabbed a pair of NYPD sweats and sneakers and left the room as quietly as possible.  
  
Olivia stood on the grass and looked out over the park. After stretching out her stiff limbs, she set the timer on her watch and started on a slow jog. She zoned everything around her out and concentrated only on the run itself. Everything else seemed to disappear and all she could hear was the sound of her feet driving into the pavement. Picking up the pace, she could feel the blood rushing through her veins. The pounding of her heart against her chest was exhilarating. The physical therapist had been right. The jogs had become easier with time. She barely registered the low throb in her side now. A few more weeks of this and she'd be back to her old self again. Refocusing her thoughts, she finished her run and went off to complete her task.

Alex was having a pleasant dream involving herself, Olivia, and a container of whip cream when an incredible aroma invaded her senses. Her mouth watered instinctively. Reaching for Olivia, she was surprised to find her side of the bed empty and cold. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, the smell was unmistakable.

Olivia was placing food on the table just as Alex stumbled down the hall and into view. Alex was yawning and still rubbing her eyes. Olivia wanted to tell her how cute she looked, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Alex blinked and looked at the spread laid out on her table then back at Olivia. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast."

Alex took in Olivia's appearance. She was freshly showered and wearing her favorite NYPD sweats.  "You've been jogging already?"

Olivia nodded. "I felt so good that I did an extra mile today."

"Wow. That's great."

"After I finished, I stopped by the market and picked up a few things to cook for breakfast."

"You've really been busy this morning."

Olivia scratched the back of her neck nervously. "I thought I'd do something nice for you...you know since you've been so great to me and all."

Alex was still amazed by all the food. She shook her head and looked up at Olivia. "You did all this by yourself?"

"No, I was able to sneak Munch in to give me a hand. He's hiding in the closet, by the way."

When Alex glanced in the direction of the closet, Olivia laughed. "I'm kidding, Alex. Of course I did this by myself. I'm not completely helpless anymore, you know."

"Oh, I know that. I guess I just.... Sorry. It's become a habit."

Olivia waved her off. "I understand. Come on. Let's eat before it gets cold."

Olivia pulled a chair out for Alex then took the one across from her. Alex took a bite and closed her eyes. The moan made Olivia smirk. "Oh heavens, Liv. This is amazing. I didn't know you could cook like this."

Olivia blushed. "It's just breakfast, Alex. Everyone can cook breakfast food."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Their thoughts immediately went back to a few mornings before when Alex had attempted to cook breakfast for her. Olivia had never actually seen green eggs before.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Olivia. "Let's not even go there." Olivia continued to laugh. "You didn't have to do this, Liv... but thank you."

"Thank you."

They sat and enjoyed the remainder of breakfast in silence. Alex helped Olivia clear the table and load the dishwasher afterward.

"You've been... quiet this morning. Is there something wrong, Liv?"

"I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"It's been almost a month. I have a meeting with Cragen day after tomorrow. If all goes well, he'll let me come back to work. Of course I'll be on desk duty for at least another month, but that's fine."

Alex knew where this was heading. "So... I guess this means that...."

"I think it's time that I went back to my place and got out of your hair." Olivia said shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

Alex leaned back against the counter and studied a spot on the floor. "What if I liked having you in my hair?"

Olivia smiled and took a few steps towards her. She stopped just short of touching her. She lifted her chin. "Just for the record, I liked being here with you too.... even though I fought you tooth and nail in the beginning." They both smiled. "But I think it's time that I get back to being on my own."

"I knew this was coming. I guess I just didn't want to think about it." Alex felt her eyes misting.

Olivia closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to miss you too." She placed a kiss on the top of her head. "But if we're going to have something serious between us, I want it to be on equal footing. I don't want to start out living together with me depending on you."

"You're right. I understand that." 

"There is a positive side to me leaving, you know."

Alex lifted her head and waited. Olivia blushed slightly and stepped back. "Alexandra Cabot, would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?"

"You're asking me out?"

"We agreed that once I was better that we'd... take the next step. As you can see, I'm all better. So... yeah. I'm asking you out."

Alex smiled bashfully. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"It's a date."

"Yes, it is."

 

Two days later, Olivia walked through the squad room doors. She stopped in the middle of the room and found it empty. She did a complete 360 degree turn. Everything looked the same, smelled the same...yet something was different. She was different.

"Yo Benson! What are you doing here?"

Olivia spun around and saw Fin walking towards her. "Trying to do my job...or what's left of it. Where's Cap?"

"Should be in his office. You better get your ass in there. You know how he hates to be kept waiting." Fin brushed passed her and sat down at his desk.

Olivia nodded and headed towards Cragen's office. She looked down at her desk as she walked by. Everything was just as she'd left it _. Good old Elliot._  
  
"Hey Liv?" Olivia turned back to Fin. "Glad to have you back. It just wasn't the same around here without you."

She was touched by his unusual sentiment and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Fin. It's good to be back."

After a brief meeting with Cragen, Olivia was indeed back to work. She had guessed right about the desk duty though. She wouldn't see the outside world for aleast another couple of weeks. Surprisingly enough, she didn't mind. She knew that she still had a ways to go before she could pass her field test and be cleared physically. After being away for so long, she was merely glad to be back on the job...even if it was ass duty.

She had been going over the same line in the report she was reviewing when her phone rang. "Benson."

"So the rumors are true. You are back."

Olivia instinctively smiled when she heard the voice on the other end. "Hey you." She looked up and met her partner's eyes. She turned her chair away from his prying ears. "How are you?"

Elliot raised a brow and smirked before going back to his paperwork.

"I'm good, although I was a little lonely last night. I had no one to steal the covers from."

"Yeah... me too."

"So... how does it feel to be back at work?"

"It's great... even though my ass is numb already."

Alex laughed. "You poor thing. Anything I can do to help with that?"

Olivia blushed. "Yes. You could stop saying things like that. You're killing me."

"Sorry. Listen, I don't want to hold you up. I know you have a lot to do. I just wanted to call and say hi and.... " Alex hesitated, unsure how to say what she wanted to say. Luckily, Olivia seemed to be on the same page.

"I know. I wanted to hear your voice too."

"Have a good day, Detective."

"You too."

When Olivia hung up the phone, she was faced with her partner's smirk. She tried to ignore him, but she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"What?"

"The little woman already calling to check up on you?"

"Elliot..."

"What? I think it's cute. Did she make you lunch?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Can it, Stabler."

"Or is _she_ going to be the lunch?"  
  
Olivia gave him her trademark glare. "Do you _want_ me to kick your ass on my first day back?"

Elliot held up his hands and laughed. "I'm just kidding alright. Take it easy. You never got this riled up when I kidded you before."

"This time it's different." She lowered her voice. "She's different."

Elliot sobered and looked at her. "I know she is, Liv... and I think that's great."

Olivia glanced at him and saw that he was being genuine. "Thanks... you know for being so cool about it. I know you and Alex haven't always seen eye to eye."

"Yeah well... I'm beginning to see a different side of her. She's okay from what I've seen. Just try not to make us all hurl from those mushy phone calls, will ya."

Olivia threw a pad of stick notes at his head, narrowly missing him but finding Munch as he was walking by instead.

"Throwing inanimate objects to get my attention is not necessary, my dear luscious Olivia. If you want me, all you have to do is say so." Munch said straightening his tie.

"Pick a bridge and jump off of it, John."

"Oh let the insults begin. Detective Olivia Benson is officially back people!" He said grandly as he tossed the pad back to her.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

"So... how is life after _life with_ Olivia Benson?" Serena smirked. "Going through withdrawal yet?"

"I did not agree to have lunch with you, just to be picked on, Serena."

"I'm not picking on you. I was just asking how you were. I know Olivia went back to her place a few days ago."

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It's weird. A month ago, I lived alone and that was fine. Now... I come home and I feel like something is missing. I just..."

"You miss her." Serena answered for her.

"Yes."

"That's not weird, Alex. You two were joined at the hip for nearly every minute for a month. You got used to having her there. It's normal to miss that. The good thing is that you won't have to go through all the weird stuff that most couples have to deal with on the first few dates. You already know how she feels about you. You've got that awkward first kiss out of the way and you've already slept together."

Alex looked at her and bit her lip. Serena narrowed her eyes then laughed. "Don't tell me that you two haven't slept together?"

Alex huffed.  "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We shared a bed. We just didn't...."

Serena laughed out loud. "You had **_the_ _Olivia Benson_ ** in your bed and you didn't take advantage of that? You're losing your touch, Cabot."

"The woman was hurt, Serena. She was stabbed, remember? What was I supposed to do, jump her bones and ignore the screams of pain?"

"With the right technique, the pain might have been pleasurable."

"Serena!" Alex groaned.

"I remember seeing Olivia last week. And if I recall correctly, she had just come back from a rather strenuous run... all sweaty.... looking quite fetching in those tight running clothes."

Seeing her friend's dreamy state, Alex slapped her arm. "Serena!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot, she's off the market now. " She cleared her throat and went back to her salad. "All I'm saying is that she looked very fit and up for the task the last time I saw her."

"Well... we had an agreement and we stuck to it."

"You have more will power than I do. There is no way I would have been able to lie in bed next to a woman I was in love with and not do... something."

"Trust me. It wasn't easy."

"I'll bet." Serena said letting her mind drift again. Alex glared at her. Serena laughed. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse me. It's been ages since I've had a good date. Therefore, I'm going to live through your love life until further notice."

"What happened to that red head you were seeing a while back... the ballet dancer? She was beautiful."

"That would be Sasha. Although quite charming, she turned out to be a control freak. When we went out, she insisted on ordering for me. She even tried to tell me what to wear before one date, which might not have been so bad had I not already been dressed."

Alex winced. "Oh."

"Exactly. And the one before her... Claire. Let's just say that I was extremely surprised when I met up with her... on the job."

"On the job?"

"We had a great time together so I was completely confused as to why she hadn't called me back. Turns out, she had been arrested as an accomplice to a double homicide.  She used her one phone call on her lawyer."

"Ouch! And I thought my love life was a mess. You win."  
  
"I'm seriously thinking of just avoiding the whole dating scene for a while. I barely have enough time to date anyway."

"You shouldn't think that way, Serena. I'm sure that there is someone out there who is perfect for you."

"From your lips to God's ears. I'm not going to hold my breath though. I don't imagine that Ms. Right is going to just come walking into my life at the moment. Anyway, enough about me. When are you and Benson going to... as you call it.... deal with things?"

Alex smiled shyly. "We're going out tomorrow night."

Serena grinned. "That's great. Where are you two going?"

"I have no idea. She just told me that she'd pick me up at eight."

"Well, I'm sure it will be everything you want it to be." Serena said sincerely.

Alex bit her lip.  "I'm nervous."

"You practically lived with the woman and you're nervous about a date?"

"I know it's crazy, but... I just want this to work so badly. I don't want anything to mess it up."

Serena leaned in and placed a hand over Alex's . "The woman already loves you, Alex. The hard part is already over. Just let the rest happen naturally."

"Alex Cabot?"

Alex and Serena both turned to the voice coming from behind them. "I thought I recognized you."

Alex smiled. "Dr. Delong. How are you?"

"It's Pearce, remember. And I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"You remember my friend, Serena Southerlyn don't you?"

Pearce turned and came face to face with Serena. She flashed a beautiful dimpled smile and suddenly Serena felt her mouth go dry.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Southerlyn. Nice to see you again." Pearce said extending her hand to Serena.

Alex noticed that Serena hesitated. She nudged her under the table. Serena blinked and clumsily shook the doctor's hand. "Hi... and it's Serena."

Pearce looked at her for a moment before nodding and turning her attentions back to Alex. "Olivia told me the good news."

"Yes, she went back to work a few days ago."

"That was wonderful to hear too, but I was actually referring to the two of you. She told me that things were working out."

Alex blushed. "Yes, well that is great news actually. I guess we still owe you that dinner."

"I suppose you do. Well, tell her I said hello. Now if you will excuse me, I'll let you lovely ladies get back to your lunch."  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'd love to, but I'm actually just grabbing something to go. I have to get back to the hospital. Thanks for the invitation. Maybe another time?" Pearce said glancing at Serena.

"Absolutely and we should definitely get together for that dinner soon."

"Definitely." Pearce touched her shoulder gently and smiled at Serena. "Ladies... take care."

"You too." They said in unison.

Alex waited until Pearce had left the cafe before she turned back to her companion. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" Serena played dumb.

"You practically froze up when she came over here. What gives?"

"I was just... surprised to see her... that's all."

Alex eyed her closely then started to smile. "Oh my God! You were totally crushing on her."

"Crushing?"

"Yes, crushing."

"I see you took my advice and started talking to Fin."

"Stop stalling, Southerlyn. You like her, don't you?"

"What's not to like? She's gorgeous, charming, and ....good Lord... she has a British accent...." Serena said dreamily.  
  
Alex laughed. "You've always had a soft spot for women with accents."

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "When I talked with her at the club that night, I found her...interesting. She's not what you'd expect."

"You should ask her out. I'm sure she's not seeing anyone at the moment."

"You just want me to ask her out so that she'll be unavailable and away from Olivia."

"Olivia and Pearce are just friends."

"And how do you feel about that, Cabot? Remember that I know you. I know you have a jealous streak a mile wide, even though you hide it well."

"You're right. I do, especially when it comes to Olivia. But Pearce is a huge part of the reason that Olivia and I are even together. If it hadn't been for her, I might not have told Olivia the truth. Besides, I know how Olivia feels about me. I'm not worried about them being friends. I am, however, worried about you. We need to get you a life. The first thing we'll start with is helping you be able to put together a complete sentence in Dr. McHottie's presence." Alex smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Dr. McHottie? What are you fifteen?"

"Or would that be Dr. McDreamy... since that's the way you were looking at her." Alex teased.

"Okay, no more Grey's Anatomy for you, Cabot." Serena stood and gathered her things. "And you're picking up the check too."

Alex simply laughed.  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Olivia took a deep breath as she knocked on the dark wooden surface. She looked down at herself for the tenth time and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles once again. A few seconds later, the door swung open.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey. Come on in."

Alex moved aside and allowed Olivia in. Olivia turned and caught an eye full of the blonde in front of her. Alex looked stunning in a simple black dress that fell just above the knee. It seemed to plunge dangerously low in the front. Olivia allowed her eyes to travel down the long toned legs that seemed to go on forever.

Alex cleared her throat and smiled smugly when she saw the way the detective was ogling her. Olivia's head jerked up. Knowing that she'd been caught staring, she blushed and looked away. She clumsily shoved a bouquet of red roses at her.

"The... These are for you."

Alex smiled and took them. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"So are you." Olivia said barely above a whisper. "You... You look... wow."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Alex responded giving her a lingering gaze.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders nervously. Alex knew she was making Olivia uncomfortable, but she simply couldn't stop herself. She took a moment to take in her date's appearance. Olivia was dressed in black from head to toe and she looked magnificent. Her slacks fit as though they had been tailor made and the smooth Cashmere sweater clung to every curve perfectly. Her high heeled boots were sexy and made her legs look even longer. Alex smiled to herself. Somehow, even though she was wearing an expensive designer dress, she still felt under-dressed next to Olivia.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then." Olivia took her hand and off they went.

Olivia took Alex to a small bistro a few blocks away. Although Alex passed through the area all the time, she had never even noticed the restaurant. Once inside, she decided that she loved the place. It was quaint and cozy. The candlelight made it enchanting. Well, it may not have been the candlelight that made it enchanting. That was courtesy of the company. Once again, Olivia had managed to surprise her.

"So how was your week back?"

"It was much better than I had expected. I thought that I'd be going out of my mind not being able to be out there with the guys, but it wasn't all that bad. Cragen let me in on a few interviews and stuff like that so I wasn't so much out of the loop. What about you? You were out of commission for a little while too."

Alex shrugged. "Nothing changes in my office. People go out and do stupid things. You guys catch them and I just have to put them away. Same old story."

"But you like it though...your job?"

"I love my job. I love the law. I even love some of the people I work with."

"Really? So, Munch and Fin have grown on you, huh?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yes, they have.... but not nearly as much as you have. I guess you could say that my job has... great perks."

Olivia returned the smile. "That it does."

After dinner, Olivia took Alex to the art museum to view a new exhibit she'd heard about. Alex found herself fascinated by the detective's knowledge of the artists as well as many of the pieces. Hoping to extend the evening as long as possible, Alex suggested a walk through the park afterwards.

"How do you know so much about art? I think you actually knew more than the guide." Alex asked looping her arm through Olivia's as they walked.

"My mother was an English professor at Columbia." She shrugged her shoulders. "She loved the whole intellectual art scene and took me to a lot of showings. I guess I developed an appreciation of it through her."

"I didn't know that. You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"It doesn't come up too often. My vast knowledge of Picasso and Van Gogh doesn't really come in handy when I'm chasing down a perp." She chuckled.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. But... I would imagine that it does come in handy when you want to impress a date."

Olivia glanced over and met her eyes. "Did it impress you?"

"You impress me."

"Good."

Finally arriving back at Alex's apartment, Olivia walked her up to her door. She shifted nervously and wrung her hands tightly. "Alex, I had a great...."

"Would you like to come in?" Alex interrupted.

Olivia wasn't expecting that. "Come in?"

Alex took a step forward so that she was practically touching Olivia. "Yes. Would you like to come in for a nightcap?" Her voice was low and husky.

Olivia swallowed hard. "I... I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Olivia finally met Alex's eyes. What she saw made her heart beat faster. The air between them seemed to disappear making it hard to breathe.

"You know why." Olivia managed to croak out.

"What I know is...." Alex ran her fingers along the V of Olivia's sweater. "...although technically this might be considered to be our first date, we've shared numerable intimate dinners."

"And technically speaking...." Olivia added taking a breath trying desperately to control her raging pulse. "....we've already slept together on more than one occasion."  
  
Alex nodded and leaned close to Olivia's ear. "Exactly, so.... the first date rule really doesn't have to apply here, does it?"

Olivia could barely feel her legs. She slowly shook her head. "You're the lawyer, but I'd say.... it's a mere technicality." She shivered when she felt Alex's breath on her neck.

Alex pulled back. "So, would you like to come in?"

"I think I would."  
  
Alex took Olivia's hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. Once Alex had Olivia in her apartment, her sudden burst of confidence was gone. She had no idea what to do next. She tossed her purse on the sofa and headed into the kitchen. _Okay Cabot, what the hell are you going to do now?_  
  
Olivia kept her eyes trained on Alex the entire time. She slowly followed her into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

Alex jumped slightly. "Yes. Would you like a glass of wine?" Alex poured herself a glass and took a long sip in hopes of calming her nerves.

Olivia tilted her head and looked Alex over seductively. She slowly walked over and took the glass from her hand, placing it on the counter behind them. They were pressed closely together and Alex nearly moaned.

"I think I'd rather be sober for every moment of this... don't you?"

Alex felt her voice catch in her throat. _Oh my God. This is really going to happen._ "Absolutely."  
  
Without another word, Olivia took Alex by the hand and led her out of the kitchen and down the hall into the bedroom. She closed the door behind them. When she turned around, Alex was standing in the middle of the darkened room staring back at her. The only light was the glow of the full moon streaming through the blinds. They stood there completely still just looking at one another. After what seemed like an eternity, Olivia approached her and ran her fingers down the side of Alex's bare arm.  
  
"You're shaking." She whispered. Alex simply stood there, unable to move. "Alex, if you're not sure, we can wait...because there is no turning back after this."  
  
Alex brought her fingers up to her lips. "I think we've waited long enough." She looked into dark eyes. "I'm sure. I'm just a little nervous."  
  
Olivia moved closer and slipped her hands around her slender waist and pulled her close. "You don't have to be nervous with me. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"It's not that. I just... I don't want you to hurt yourself. What if..."  
  
This time it was Olivia that brought her fingers to Alex's lips. "I think I have more than enough stamina to handle it." She smiled devilishly. "Trust me."  
  
Alex seemed to relax and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. Every inch of her body shivered as Olivia dipped her head and placed soft, wet kisses along her jaw and neck. From the moment, the brunette's lips touched her skin, Alex knew she was gone. Her insides turned to lava and she felt like she was about to burst into flames.  
  
"God... Liv..."  
  
"I love the way you smell." Olivia whispered into her ear as she slowly lowered the zipper along Alex's back. "You always smell so good."  
  
Alex moaned softly in response. Her mind was so jumbled, she couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. She was completely intoxicated on everything Olivia. She'd never felt so turned on in her life. Her head fell back giving Olivia even more access. Olivia caught her earlobe between her teeth and tugged it. Alex hissed and arched her back pushing herself deeper into Olivia's arms. The room was spinning around her and she barely even noticed that her dress was now a pool at her feet along with her bra. Olivia moved back and Alex awoke from her trance.

"Olivia..."

"Shh...I just want to look at you."

Alex suddenly felt subconscious standing there in only her black lace panties. She could almost feel Olivia's eyes caressing every inch of her skin. Olivia shook her head and sighed.

"Beautiful.... Absolutely beautiful."

"I want to see you too." Alex stepped forward and tugged the sweater up and over Olivia's head. She raised a brow at the light pink silk bra. "Definitely not what I expected."  
  
"You said I was full of surprises."  
  
"Touche."  
  
Alex slowly slid to the floor, allowing her hands to trail over Olivia's legs until she reached her feet.  
  
Olivia smiled. "Is this your way of checking me for concealed weapons?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The sight of the blonde kneeling at her feet was incredibly arousing and Olivia had to struggle to keep her balance as Alex removed her boots. Tossing them aside, she quickly rose and moved to remove Olivia's slacks. She grew a little frustrated when the belt wouldn't work with her.  
  
Olivia let out a soft chuckle. "You're pulling it the wrong way."  
  
Alex blushed and bowed her head slightly. "That was smooth. I bet that never happened in one of those romance novels."  
  
Olivia lifted her chin. "Who cares? We can make our own rules as we go."  
  
She took Alex's hand and placed it over her belt and easily unfastened it. Alex smiled as the pants dropped to the floor; bra and panties soon followed. She took a moment and allowed her eyes to absorb the sight before her; the sight she'd longed to see for so long. _Even better than I imagined._  
  
Amused by her companion's obvious appreciation of her body, Olivia smirked. "See something you like?"  
  
"I've wanted to touch you for so long." The words slipped from Alex's lips without thought.  
  
"You don't have to wait anymore."  
  
Finally free of clothing, Olivia lowered herself back onto the bed, pulling Alex with her. Alex kissed her gently then pulled back. She looked down at the brunette lying beneath her.   
  
"It's been a while. You'll have to show me how you like to be touched."   
  
And Olivia did just that.  
  
The first time they made love, it was slow and gentle. Each took their time learning the others likes and dislikes. It was an emotional experience for both of them. Tears welled in Alex's eyes as she ran her fingers over Olivia's scars. She kissed each one as if to make it better. Olivia's usual aggression disappeared when she touched Alex in her most intimate area for the first time. Realizing that her fantasy was about to become a reality, her hands shook so badly that Alex had to take them into her own and steady them for her. When they finally climaxed together, it was like nothing either had ever felt before. It was like none of their previous encounters mattered, just this time.  
  
The second, third, and fourth time proved to be a completely different matter. More relaxed and at ease, they became more creative, falling into fits of laughter. Then later, fast and furious and filled with passion. Olivia could only smile. She would have never guessed that the usually reserved and composed Alexandra Cabot would be a screamer.  
  
"Wow." Olivia rolled onto her back and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Alex collapsed next to her on the floor. The bed had been long abandoned and the sheets were a tangled mess around them.   
  
"Yeah, I second that... or is it third... or fourth?"  
  
Olivia looked over and laughed. "I think that would be fifth, but I could be wrong. I lost count a while ago."  
  
"You know... my mother always told me that being with the person you love made a difference, but I don't think I believed her until now."  
  
"Alex... I love you, but please don't ever mention your mother when we're lying..." She was about to say in bed, but noted with amusement that they were no longer there. "....naked.... anywhere together. It's too weird."  
  
Alex laughed. "Sorry. I was just trying to make a point."  
  
"I know and you're right. It does make a difference. This is sooo much better."  
  
"You say that like you have a lot to compare this to."   
  
Olivia bit her lip. Alex raised a brow curiously. "Just how much do you have to compare this to?"  
  
Olivia groaned internally. She'd hoped to avoid this particular topic... at least until later. "Alex...."  
  
"Just answer the question, please."   
  
She relaxed when she saw the teasing grin on the blonde's face. "I'm not going to lie to you because you'd be able to see right through me anyway." She stared into the blue eyes before her and answered as honestly as she could. "I've had my fair share of sex, but sex isn't the same thing as making love. I...I don't think I've ever really made love before. I guess... in a way... that makes you like my first."  
  
Alex blinked at the unexpected confession. It felt as if something was pulling at her heart. She realized that it had to be the feeling of being completely in love for the first time in her life. She rolled over and kissed Olivia soundly on the lips.  
  
"You have no idea just how amazing you are."  
  
Olivia grinned. "I aim to please."  
  
"Oh, you did... several times."  
  
They both fell into a fit of laughter. Once they had settled down, Olivia felt Alex shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Olivia pulled the comforter from the bed and pulled it over them as they snuggled on the rug.  
  
"It might be more comfortable if we got back into bed." Alex suggested though she made no effort to move.  
  
"Probably, but that would require movement and I'm not sure I have any strength left."  
  
"I know. Me either."  
  
A long silence fell between them, both feeling the heavy weight of sleep upon them.  
  
"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Alex asked as she snuggled deeper into Olivia's neck.  
  
"Because...." Olivia yawned. "...we had to wait...for this moment... right now."  
  
"I'm glad. It was perfect."  
  
"And it always will be."  
  
"I love you, Liv."  
  
"I love you too, Alex."

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Alex was in the middle of call when there was a brisk knock at her door. She looked up and saw Serena poking her head inside. She waved her in and held up a finger as she finished up the call.  
  
"Yes, I will make sure I speak with him this afternoon. Thank you. Goodbye." She let out a long sigh as she hung the phone up. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Well, well, well.... so you _are_ still alive."

Alex looked at her strangely. "Good morning to you too."

"Don't give me that look. I've been calling you all weekend."

Alex smirked. "Oh... my cell must be acting up again."

"Right. I suppose your home phone was acting up as well?" Serena said sarcastically.

"I suppose so."

"Cut the shit, Alex. Don't think I don't remember that you had a date with Olivia on Friday and you've been MIA ever since." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of Alex's desk and crossed her legs. "So... how was it?"

"We had a great time. Everything was perfect and surprisingly..."

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah." Serena interrupted. "Enough about the date. I'm talking about what happened after the date." She grinned mischievously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Although her response was to the contrary, Alex knew exactly what Serena was talking about. She and Olivia had made love for the first time after their date. When they woke up on Saturday morning, they ended up spending all day together doing much of the same. Since Olivia was on desk duty and Alex had no pending cases, they turned their phones off and shut the rest of the world out. They were like two teenagers in heat. It had been the best weekend she'd had for as long as she could remember.

"Come on, Cabot. You've been missing since Friday. You haven't been answering your phone and you're sitting here glowing like a goddamn night light. Spill it!"

Alex shook her head. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm the only one crazy enough to be your best friend, now spill it."

Alex remained mum on the subject so Serena resorted to her best weapon. She whined. "Come on, Alex. There have been numerous unfounded rumors regarding Detective Benson's so called legendary skills in the bedroom. You are now in a position to confirm or deny them. You can't hold out on my now. Besides, I'm your best friend. It's in the rule book. You have to tell me."

Alex laughed. "You're nuts and completely out of line."

"Fine." Serena pouted. "Don't tell me. Just know that you have now forfeited your privilege of having my first born named after you."

"Oh my God! When did you become such a drama queen?"

"Forgive me, but all my excess energy has to go somewhere. I'm not the one getting laid."

"And who says that I am?"

Serena just stared at her. Alex finally broke. "Alright! Maybe... something more did happen." She blushed slightly.

"Tell me something that I don't all ready know. That much is obvious."

"Really? Do you think anyone else noticed?" Alex asked suddenly feeling exposed.  
  
"Nah. I don't think the maintenance man on the third floor knows."

Alex tossed a wad of paper across the desk. "Shut up."

Serena laughed. "So... was it... you know... good?"

Alex thought before she answered. She didn't know how she felt about talking about Olivia this way.... but Serena was her best friend. They knew everything about one another.

"All I'm going to say is...the rumors of Detective Benson's sexual prowess can be confirmed as the undeniable truth."

Serena's eyes widened. " _That_ good?"

Alex bit her lip. "She hadd me reaching for things that weren't there."

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"That would be a great way to describe it."

"Well, you have to give me details."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"

"Because...." A sound knock coming from the other side of the door was music to Alex's ears. "Come in."  
  
They looked up and saw none other than Detective Olivia Benson stepping through the door.   
  
"Hey, Olivia! We were just talking about you." Serena grinned devilishly knowing that she was getting the famous Cabot glare.  
  
Olivia smiled nervously, blushing as she met Alex's eyes. "Really? Do I need a lawyer?"  
  
"Apparently, you've already had one." Serena mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Um... what can I do for you, Detective?" Alex asked ignoring her friend.  
  
"Oh, Cap asked me to bring these to you." She handed the files over to Alex allowing her fingers to linger over the blonde's just a bit longer than needed. "It's the updated info you requested on the Robinson case."  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate you bringing this by... really." Alex said grinning like a school girl.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Ms. Cabot."  
  
Serena glanced between them and noticed the smoldering looks passing between them. She cleared her throat rather loudly. Olivia blinked and finally tore her eyes away from Alex.  
  
"Well... I should go and let you two get back to.... whatever it was that you were doing. Serena, it's always good to see you. We should all get together for dinner sometime."  
  
"I think that's a great idea. It was good seeing you too, Olivia. You're looking great, by the way. You're practically...glowing." She said making no effort to hide her smirk.  
  
"Thanks." Shooting a quick glance over at Alex, she smiled. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Have a good day, Detective." Alex said softly.  
  
"You too, Counselor."  
  
When the door closed, Serena turned back to Alex and laughed. "Oh my God! You two have got it bad for each other." She shook her head. "The way you guys were looking at one another, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust simply by being in your line of sight."  
  
Alex couldn't seem to stop grinning. Serena looked at her for a moment. "You really are happy, aren't you?"  
  
"For the first time in my life.... I think I am."  
  


* * *

  
  
Olivia sat back down at her desk and tried to get her focus back on her paperwork, but she was finding it hard. Every few minutes a flash of Alex's naked body appeared in her head. And now that she'd seen her in the flesh, it was even more difficult to concentrate.  
  
"You alright over there, partner?"  
  
Olivia looked up. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Elliot laughed softly. "Because you're about to fill out that form upside down."  
  
"Huh?" Olivia blinked and looked down. Sure enough, there was an upside down form. She quickly turned it upright. "Thanks."  
  
"Cabot got you wound up pretty tight, huh?"  
  
She wanted to be pissed at him for bringing up her personal life, but she knew he was just concerned. She sat back and ran her hands through her hair. "There are a million reasons why this could blow up in our faces."  
  
"I feel a but coming on."  
  
"But... I don't seem to give a damn about any of them."  
  
Elliot leaned forward on his desk. "You love her?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that."  
  
"How do you feel when you're with her?"  
  
"Better than I've ever felt in my entire life."  
  
"You want it to work?"  
  
Olivia nodded. "More than I've ever wanted anything."  
  
"Well, there's your answer. Find a way to make it work... and do it before you're off desk duty. I don't want you out on the street with me if you're going to be this distracted every time Cabot gives you some."  
  
Olivia's mouth dropped open and her face turned red. "I... I never said..."  
  
Elliot laughed. "You didn't have to. You might as well have worn a neon sign that said I got laid last night."  
  
Olivia suddenly remembered how to be pissed at him. "Shut it, Stabler."  
  
"Or should I say, all weekend since you were obviously with her."  
  
"Elliot..." Olivia warned but she could tell he was going in for the kill.  
  
"So...one question. Is Cabot as thorough in the sack as she is in court?"  
  
That was it. The gloves were off. She pinned him with a deadly glare. "Elliot, if you ever talk that way about her again, I'm going to take my gun and shoot you in a place where you better pray grows back."  
  
Fin was walking by and heard the remark. He winced and instinctively covered his crotch. "Damn Liv! That's just cold. You don't say that to a man." He glanced at a still stunned Elliot. "Yo El... whatever you said, you'd better not say it again. I don't think that particular body part regenerates, if you know what I mean."  
  
Olivia smirked and suddenly felt better. She went back to her paperwork while Elliot wiggled in his chair.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

"I thought desk duty meant that you wouldn't be here at all hours of the night?"  
  
Olivia instantly recognized the voice. Pulling her eyes away from her work, she saw Alex leaning in the doorway. The image before her brought a smile to her face. Even after twelve hours of work, Alex still looked incredible in her neatly pressed designer suit.  
  
"I didn't want to leave these reports unfinished. My ADA can be a real hard ass about it."  
  
Alex raised a brow and smirked. She made her way over and leaned against Olivia's desk. "Is that so? Maybe I should talk to her about that. I can't have her keeping my girlfriend here so late."  
  
Olivia grinned and leaned back in her chair. She made no effort to disguise how she was shamelessly admiring the pair of legs in front of her. "So, I'm your girlfriend now?"  
  
Alex's cheeks colored slightly. "I had hoped that after this weekend, that much would be clear."  
  
"Oh it is." She looked around and made sure the squad room was empty then pushed herself out of her chair. She stepped close to Alex and slipped her arms around her waist pulling her close for a deep kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Alex's. "I think we covered that several times."  
  
"So... any chance of getting you to come home with me tonight, Detective?"  
  
"I don't know. You think my ADA will cut me some slack on these DD-5s?"  
  
"I think she will."  
  
Olivia stepped back. "Let me clear this up and we can go."  
  
Alex nodded and took a seat at Elliot's desk and watched as Olivia packed up. She found herself letting her eyes wonder over the detective's body. Her mind flashed back to the previous weekend when she had traced every single inch of it. It still surprised her how lean and toned she was without being hard or rigid. Feeling that familiar fluttering in her stomach, Alex tried to shake the thoughts away.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"About today...with Serena. I hope she didn't embarrass you. That was just Serena being Serena."  
  
Olivia glanced up and smiled. "As long as you didn't tell her _every_ detail about last weekend, I'm not embarrassed."  
  
Alex blushed. "I didn't, but she's my best friend and she knows me better than I know myself at times."  
  
"I know what you mean. Elliot had a good time laying into me today. Apparently, we're pretty easy to read."  
  
"We should probably talk about that." Olivia nodded already knowing where Alex was going with this. "I don't want to hide what's happening between us, Liv, but..."  
  
"We have a job to do and we can't let what happened today happen again."  
  
Alex nodded. "I couldn't concentrate on a thing."  
  
"You were all I could think about." Olivia added.  
  
"Any suggestions on how to handle this, Detective?"  
  
Olivia sat back down in her chair. "There really isn't a guide for something like this, is there?"  
  
"No, there's not."  
  
"Well, I guess we're just going to have to play it by ear. We're both adults and we're both professionals. Why can't we just agree that work is work and everything else is separate?"  
  
Alex raised a brow. "You think it will be that easy?"  
  
Olivia chuckled. "Not hardly."

"But we don't have a choice, Olivia. If we're going to have this relationship... and I do want to have this relationship... we can't allow it to affect our jobs. I need to be able to have a difference of opinion or disagree with you when I need to and know that you're not going to hate me afterward."  
  
"I could never hate you, Alex." Olivia said sincerely.  
  
"You know what I mean. I don't want anyone to think that I'm showing you special treatment simply because we're sleeping together. And I know that you need to be able to challenge me or whatever the case may be and not worry that I'll hold it against you later."  
  
Olivia nodded in agreement. "Okay... how about we make a pact then? While we're at work, you'll be Counselor Cabot, our ADA, and nothing more."  
  
"And you'll be Detective Benson... nothing more." Alex added.  
  
"And outside work, we'll be Olivia and Alex."  
  
"So we leave the arguments and disagreements here?"

Olivia nodded. "Work is kept strictly professional and no talking shop at home unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It might work."  
  
Olivia stood and moved around Elliot's desk to stand in front of Alex. "It has to work... because I don't think I could walk away from you, Cabot...even if I tried."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I'm willing to try if you will."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, Detective." Alex extended her hand.  
  
Olivia took her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss only to have Alex pull it away. Olivia looked confused. Alex shook her head.  
  
"None of that until we leave work. Remember our deal?"  
  
Olivia smiled and gathered her bag and jacket. "Come on, Counselor. I'll share a cab with you. Maybe we'll run into that girlfriend of yours outside."  
  
"I have a feeling that we will."

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"Thank you for your help. This is my card. If you can think of anything else, please give me a call."   
  
Serena bid the elderly man farewell and left his room. Leaving empty handed, she knew that her latest case was going to hell in a hand-basket. She dreaded passing the bad news on to McCoy. Feeling the beginnings of a massive headache, she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a brief second. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice her surroundings. As she turned the corner, she barreled right into an unsuspecting by-stander. She lost her balance and grabbed the nearest thing to keep from falling.  
  
"Umph!...."  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I am so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"No, excuse me. I should probably pay more attention where I'm going."  
  
Serena immediately recognized the voice. Gathering her bearings, Serena found herself looking up into the eyes of Dr. Pearce Delong. She was momentarily at a loss of words.

Pearce recognized the blonde as soon as their eyes met. "Ms. Southerlyn...right?"

 _Speak, Serena, Speak! She's talking to you! For God's sake, open your mouth and speak!  
  
_ "Uh... right... You can call me Serena though."  
  
"Serena.... so we meet again."  
  
"I... I'm sorry I nearly mowed you over just now."  
  
"It's quite alright." Pearce suddenly realized how close they were and that she still had her arms around Serena's waist. She cleared her throat and took a step back. "What brings you by the hospital? You're not feeling ill are you?"  
  
"Oh no... I had to interview someone connected to one of my cases." Serena said jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pearce smirked and looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of scrubs and her white coat. "I....work here."  
  
Serena blushed and shook her head. "Of course you do. You're a doctor." _Great! She must think I'm a complete idiot!  
  
_ Pearce laughed softly. "Yes, last time I checked I was."  
  
The slight ache behind Serena's temples came back in full force turning into a loud throb. She grimaced and brought her hand back to her head again.

"Are you alright?" Pearce grew concerned.

"Yes, it's just a headache. I get them all the time."

Pearce didn't seem all that convinced. "You sure?"

"I am. It's probably noth..." A wave of dizziness hit Serena before she could finish.

"Whoa!" Pearce reached out and caught the blonde for a second time. "Hey... Serena... Serena, look at me. Are you alright?"

Serena shook her head and again found herself in Pearce's arms. This time she didn't bother to move. The room was still moving and she felt herself being drawn into the warmest embrace. She took a deep breath and smiled faintly. "You smell... like vanilla."  
  
Pearce led Serena to a nearby chair. "Well, I suppose that's an improvement over the usual antiseptic." She smiled and kneeled in front of Serena, starting a quick check up. "Serena, look at me. Tell me what happened just now."  
  
As the doctor touched Serena's face and felt for fever, Serena felt another wave of dizziness coming on... this time for a totally different reason.   
  
"I... I don't know. I just felt a little... woozy all of a sudden."  
  
"Okay. Let me take a look at you." Pearce took out a small light and flashed it into Serena's eyes.  
  
As the dizziness passed, Serena focused on the woman in front of her. She noted how soft Pearce's hands felt on her face as she checked her lymph nodes and pupils. She was so close she could smell the distinct scent of her shampoo, which explained the vanilla fragrance in the air. If her headache wasn't making her dizzy, this woman was.  
  
"Have you been dizzy like this before...as in recently?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "No and I feel fine now... just a little tired. I don't know where that came from."  
  
"Any nausea lately?"  
  
"I... I don't think so."  
  
"I know this might sound rather personal, but I promise that it is a routine question. Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?"  
  
Serena laughed and shook her head. "Only if it's by some miracle form of conception." Seeing that Pearce was confused, Serena smiled. "I'm gay and I'm positive that pregnancy is not the cause of my current state. It's probably just my blood sugar acting up."

Pearce raised a brow, suddenly more intrigued. "Oh, so not only are you a brilliant lawyer, you're a doctor as well?"  
  
Serena laughed which seemed to please the doctor a great deal. "No. I just know my body and I'm sure if I had eaten breakfast this morning, I wouldn't be in this predicament."  
  
"When was the last time you ate something?"  
  
"Uh... lunch... yesterday, I think."  
  
Pearce frowned and shook her head. "No wonder you're having dizzy spells. The human body has to be fed on a regular basis. You're lucky you haven't passed out completely."  
  
"I know. I know. I've just been really busy. I worked through dinner then fell asleep last night and I just didn't have the time this morning." Serena explained.  
  
"You really shouldn't skip meals, especially breakfast. I've heard doctors say that it's the most important meal of the day." Pearce said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"And what do you say, Doctor?"  
  
"I say... what you eat is just as important as when. And I think that I have something to make you feel better."  
  
"You're not going to admit me because I really do need to get back to the office."  
  
"I'm going to make you a deal. Come down to the cafeteria and have some orange juice and fruit with me and if I'm sure you're alright.... I'll let you go."  
  
Serena paused to glance at her watch. She knew she needed to be getting back to the office, but the idea of spending more time with Pearce Delong was far more appealing than spending time with Jack McCoy.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Serena and Pearce were sitting at a small table in the cafeteria. As instructed, Serena had a full glass of juice and a serving of fruit while Pearce sipped her coffee. She was feeling much better and they had fallen into an easy conversation with one another, which was a surprise to them both.

"So are all Assistant District Attorneys workaholics?"

Serena noticed the playful grin on the doctor's face. "No more than doctors, I would guess."

"Touche."

"Usually I'm better at taking care of myself, but this latest case has me running around in circles."

"Do you work with Special Victim's as well?"

Serena shook her head. "No. That's strictly Alex and Olivia's domain. I work major cases dealing with homicides mainly."

Pearce frowned. "Sounds like a difficult job."

"It can be. There are days when I have to wonder if plain old human decency still exists."

"Surely you believe it does?"

"Yes..." Serena nodded slowly. "... but sometimes it's hard to believe in decency when you see things like parents having their own child kidnapped and murdered for publicity or money....husbands and wives killing each other rather than simply getting a divorce. The things that human beings do to one another is.... almost unthinkable."

"I know people make jokes about lawyers, but I think the work you've chosen to do is commendable. It's comforting to know that there are people out there willing to fight for the victim."

Serena saw a dark look pass over the doctor's elegant features. There was something sad behind her eyes... and something inside Serena yearned to fix it.

"Do you still feel light headed?" Pearce asked suddenly.

Serena blushed, remembering why they were there in the first place. "No. I feel fine now. Thank you. You've caught me twice in one day. I guess I owe you."

"Nah... it's pretty much...." She was interrupted by the sound of her pager going off. "... what I do." She looked at the pager display then back at Serena. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Are you feeling better? I could have someone check you out just to be on the safe side."

Serena waved off the suggestion. "I'm fine, Pearce.  Really.  Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure." Their eyes met and Pearce held her gaze for a long moment. She finally stood and put her stethoscope back around her neck. She pointed a finger at Serena. "No more skipping meals or you'll have to answer to me. Take care of yourself. I'll see you around."

A quick wink and she was off. Serena watched the retreating figure until she was out of sight. "Yeah... see you around." She finished her juice and headed back to work.

 

* * *

 

  
Two weeks later.....  
  
Pearce rolled over and hid under her pillow trying to ignore the pounding coming from her front door. "Unless you're dying... Go Away!"  She yelled.  
  
The pounding continued and was now joined by the constant ringing of her doorbell. Pearce rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "You have got to be bloody kidding me!"  
  
Grumbling the entire way, Pearce stumbled out of bed and down the hallway. As she rounded the corner, she jammed her toe against a piece of furniture. "Bugga!"   
  
Pearce couldn't even imagine who would be showing up at her front door this early on a Saturday morning; the first Saturday that she'd had off work in ages. By the time she reached the door, she was ready to tear her early morning visitor a new one. She flung the door open only to find Olivia Benson casually leaning in her doorway with a lazy smile on her face.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"What's up, Doc?" Olivia said thoroughly enjoying the fact that Pearce hated when she said that.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Saturday. We're going running, remember?"  
  
"What? I never agreed to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Okay, so you didn't actually agree, but I know you're free today so let's go."  
  
"How did you even get past the doorman?"  
  
Olivia looked at her as if it were obvious. "I'm a cop.  I have a badge."  
  
Without saying a word, Pearce turned and went back into her apartment leaving Olivia standing in the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to bed. Lock the door on your way out, you crazy person."  
  
Olivia closed the door and followed her down the hall into the bedroom. "Come on, Doc. I have my field test next week and I need to make sure I'm up for it."  
  
Pearce flopped back into bed and buried herself under her over-sized pillow. "And what does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"You're my doctor."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Pearce mumbled from under the pillow. "Stop saying that."  
  
Olivia pulled it away. "Okay, so you're not really my doctor, but you are a doctor and my friend who wants to see me back in tip top shape...right?"  
  
Pearce groaned. "Why didn't you drag that girlfriend of yours out with you?"  
  
"Because Alex isn't really into running. She does all that aerobics and Pilates stuff. I need someone who can run with me."  
  
"You have a partner. What's his name? Elliot.... he looked like he was in good shape."  
  
"Elliot is all muscle. He can't keep up with me."  
  
"What makes you think I can?"  
  
"Because I saw the ribbons hanging in your office the last time I was there. You ran the Boston Marathon...twice."  
  
"That was years ago, Olivia. Now go away."  
  
Olivia saw that Pearce had rolled back over and buried herself underneath a mountain of covers. She flopped down on the bed. "Don't make me use force, Doc."  
  
"What are you going to do.... drag me out of my own home? You're bloody mad!"  
  
"I don't think I'll have to do that. I know you have parking tickets." Olivia picked an imaginary piece of lint from her sweatshirt as she waited for a response.  
  
Slowly, a dark head popped out from the covers. She narrowed her eyes at Olivia. "You wouldn't."  
  
Olivia smirked. "Come running with me and we'll never find out."

Pearce let out an exasperated sigh and finally gave up. "Fine. Get out and give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Olivia gave her a smile and a pat on the head. "I knew I could count on you, Doc."

Olivia laughed at the sound of Pearce cursing her in several different languages as she closed the door. While she waited, she strolled around Pearce's living room. The place reminded her of Alex's apartment, although it was a lot bigger. It was obvious by the looks of her penthouse that Pearce was loaded, but Olivia had already figured as much. She walked over to the bookshelves and saw several diplomas and photos of Pearce with various people. She assumed they were family.

"Find something interesting among all that junk?"

Olivia turned and saw Pearce coming down the hall, sneakers in hand. "This is hardly junk. Oxford University.... Johns Hopskins..." Olivia whistled. "And I'd bet that you were number one in your graduating class too?"

"Close... I was second. That guy was such a putz."

Olivia laughed. "Still a sore spot for you, huh."

"Just a little."  
  
Olivia raised a brow as she spotted the photo next to the medical degree. It was a photo of Pearce with a striking red-head. "Is this... Kate?"  
  
Pearce peered at the photo for a moment then nodded.  She turned away and sat down to put on her shoes. "That was taken shortly after we got together. She took me to the Fire Department's Annual picnic. She was trying to impress me with all the shiny gadgets on the truck."  
  
Olivia smiled softly.  "Did it work?"  
  
Pearce smiled wistfully in return. "She didn't need the truck for that."  
  
Olivia nodded in understanding. "She was very beautiful."  
  
"Yes... with a soul to match." Pearce stood and quickly changed the subject. "You ready for me to kick your ass now?"  
  
Olivia noticed the change, but let it go. She put the photo back. "Oh, now you think you can kick my ass? Ten minutes ago, you didn't want to get out of bed."  
  
"As you can see, I'm awake now and slightly pissed about it."  
  
Olivia laughed. "Bring it on, Doc."  
  


Two hours later, Olivia collapsed on a nearby bench. Pearce sat down next to her with a smug look on her face.  
  
"I'm still claiming that you cheated."  
  
Pearce laughed. "How could I have possibly cheated... at jogging?"  
  
"You were supposed to be a long distance runner, not a sprinter." Olivia said still slightly winded.  
  
"I am a long distance runner. That doesn't mean I can't be fast doing it."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Olivia, you dragged me out of my bed remember? This entire thing was your idea."   
  
"Yeah. Whatever. At least I know that I'm fit enough to pass my field test; never mind the fact that I might die beforehand."  
  
"You'll be fine. I promise, but you still owe me lunch. I beat you fair and square."

"Fine. I'll buy your lunch, but I don't have to like it." Olivia grumbled.  
  
Pearce slapped Olivia on the shoulder and smiled. "Oh, don't be such a sore looser." She hopped to her feet with ease. She looked down and noticed that Olivia hadn't moved. "You need some help, Benson. I know how those achy bones can be in old age."

Olivia looked at the outstretched hands and pushed them away playfully. "Kiss my ass, Doc."

"Sorry. That's Alex's job, not mine."

 

A half hour later, Olivia and Pearce entered a small cafe not far from the park. Pearce looked around and noticed that it was a little busy.

"Looks like we might have a bit of a wait."

"Maybe not." Olivia smiled at the familiar face waving her over. "Look who's here." Olivia nudged Pearce to follow her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to sleep in." Olivia asked casually as she leaned down to kiss Alex's cheek.

"I was, but I remembered that I was supposed to have lunch with Serena today. I had almost forgotten, imagine that."

Alex tried her best to hide the smirk threatening to emerge. So, it wasn't exactly the truth. Alex did have plans with Serena for lunch. What she failed to mention to her lunch companion was that she'd set this entire situation up. After Serena had told her about the little fainting incident two weeks before, Alex was convinced that sparks would fly if her friend and the good doctor met up again. With a little creative persuasion, she was able to get Olivia to somehow drag Pearce out so it could happen.

Olivia finally tore her eyes away from Alex to see Serena staring at Pearce. "Hey Serena. You remember Pearce don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She and Pearce smiled at one another. "Hi again."

"Hello. It seems that we are destined to keep meeting."

"I guess we are."

"At least I know you're no longer skipping meals."

"I wouldn't dare. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, remember?"

Alex and Olivia glanced back and forth between the two and saw the sparks. Alex smirked when she saw the way Pearce was looking at her friend _. Hm... well what do you know.  
  
_ "So how was the run guys?" Alex asked.  
  
"It went fine."  
  
Pearce cleared her throat rather dramatically and Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go ahead and admit it before some shameless person starts gloating. She kicked my ass this morning, now I have to pay for lunch."  
  
Alex laughed. "Good for you, Pearce."  
  
Olivia played hurt. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side."  
  
"I am and to prove it, I'll pick up the tab for both your lunches... but only if you two join us."  
  
Pearce glanced at Serena then back to Alex. "I wouldn't want to intrude. I don't know about Olivia, but I'm a sweaty mess."  
  
The mention of sweat gave Serena a reason to allow her eyes to roam over the doctor's body, which was obviously in great shape. A soft sheen of sweat could still be seen on her skin. Serena unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
Alex waved off Pearce's feeble objection. "That's nonsense, Pearce. Serena and I would love for you to join us. Wouldn't we?" Alex turned to her friend who had suddenly grown quiet.  
  
Serena quickly averted her eyes and nodded. Alex turned back to the two women. "See? You're more than welcome. We'll even let Olivia stay."  
  
Pearce laughed. "In that case, I accept."  
  
"Okay! I'm not going to take much more of this abuse. My ego has been bruised enough today."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and made room for Olivia to sit next to her. "Please Liv. Your ego is bigger than all of ours put together."  
  
"This coming from Alexandra Cabot... the queen of arrogance."  
  
"Are you calling me arrogant?"  
  
"If the Prada shoe fits...."  
  
Pearce took the seat next to Serena. She leaned in and lowered her voice. "Are they always this way?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes. They love to antagonize each other. But trust me, this is so much better than when they get all mushy and in love. It's like watching a really bad romantic comedy on Lifetime."  
  
"Oh God forbid. I couldn't bare it." Pearce said with a look of horror. Serena couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Olivia frowned. "Excuse me. What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Pearce grinned mischievously.   
  
After placing their orders, Pearce excused herself to the restroom. Alex looked over at Serena and giggled.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'd be even better if you had told me that _you know who_ would be joining us."  
  
"How could I have possibly told you about something that I didn't even know?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Come on. I know you planned this. " She shot her eyes over to Olivia. "Were you in on this too?"  
  
"In on what?" Olivia looked between the two and played clueless. "What's going on?"  
  
Alex played along. "Nothing, except Serena has a major crush on Dr. McDreamy." Alex laughed.  
  
Serena cringed. "Again with the Grey's Anatomy metaphors."  
  
"First of all, what is it with you and that crazy show?" She turned back to Serena with a mock look of surprise. "Secondly, you like Pearce?"  
  
"Shh! She might hear you." Serena said quickly.  
  
Olivia laughed. "She's in the bathroom."  
  
"It would be just my luck that she'd be standing by the table and overhear you."  
  
"But you do? You really like her?" Olivia needed to be sure before she continued this charade with Alex.  
  
"I... I didn't say that." Serena said evading the question even though her face gave her away.  
  
"Serena can't say much of anything. We ran into her a few weeks ago and Serena couldn't seem to put together a coherent sentence in the woman's presence." Alex added.  
  
"That was one isolated incident. We saw one another at the hospital and I managed to talk to her just fine." Serena said in her defense.  
  
"Yes and was that before or after you fainted in her arms?" Alex said folding her arms.  
  
Serena groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about that."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You fainted?"  
  
"That's not exactly what happened."  
  
"I've heard of falling for someone, but I didn't think it meant literally falling for them." She glanced at Alex. "How come you didn't faint for me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the Doc just has a certain Je Ne Sais Quois that others don't."  
  
Olivia glared at her. Just then Pearce returned to the table. They immediately quieted down. Pearce was faced with three dazzling, yet suspicious smiles.  
  
"Uh... did I miss something?"  
  
"Nope. According to these two, you're not missing a thing." Olivia mumbled.  
  
Pearce frowned. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Olivia smiled slyly.  "Who's ready to order?"  
  
The four women sat and enjoyed their lunch for another hour chatting about various topics. The conversation was mainly between Pearce, Olivia and Alex. Serena remained fairly quiet the entire time. Finally, Pearce insisted that she had to leave. Shortly after, Serena left as well. Alex was a little disappointed that things hadn't gone the way she'd planned, but she decided that she wouldn't give up.  
  
Olivia unlocked her apartment and let Alex inside. "Are you sure about playing match maker with those two?"  
  
"Why not? Pearce seems really great and Serena likes her. I think they'd make a cute couple, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Olivia said hesitantly. "I just don't know if we should be pushing them together like this."  
  
Alex raised a brow. "You're not jealous are you?"  
  
"Of course not. You know Pearce and I are just friends. It's just... this morning... I saw a picture of Pearce's late partner."  
  
"The one she told me about?"  
  
"Yeah... Kate."  
  
"So?"  
  
"When I asked about her, there was a sadness in her voice that....." Olivia shook her head. "...I just don't want Serena to get involved with her if she's not really over losing her partner. Serena could get hurt. They both could."  
  
Alex sat down on the sofa and watched Olivia remove her sneakers. "It's been a long time, Liv. Don't you think she's past it by now?"  
  
"Maybe, but sometimes time isn't enough. I keep thinking...if something were to happen to you, I don't know if I'd ever get over that.... no matter how much time went by."  
  
Alex got up and went over to where Olivia was sitting. She sat down in her lap and kissed her. "Just when I think I can't possibly love you any more than I already do, you up and prove me wrong."  
  
Olivia kissed her again. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes. Alex was giving her that look again; the look that said that she wanted something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know... you two have become good friends. You could talk to Pearce; get a read on how open she'd be about getting involved with someone else."  
  
"I don't know, Alex."  
  
Alex dipped down and kissed the side of her neck. Olivia moaned. "She and Serena have been dancing around each other for weeks now. And let's not forget that she did ask you out."  
  
"Yes, but I think that was just a casual date for her. I don't think that there was ever any intent for something more. If Serena really likes her..."  
  
"It's not going to be casual, is it?"  
  
Olivia shook her head. "And let's not forget that Serena has had a couple of rough years herself. The whole mess with Abbie really threw her. I just don't want either of them to get hurt, you know. Maybe we should just stay out of it."  
  
"I know... me either. But I'm telling you. I saw something in the way Pearce looked at her. You saw it too."  
  
Olivia knew she was right, but didn't want to encourage her. "Alex...."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I won't push, but I have an idea."  
  
"What?"   
  
"We can just have them over for dinner at my place."  
  
"After today, I doubt that Serena would come if she knows you've invited Pearce. You know her. She'll get all nervous and cancel. And Pearce.... well she might shy away too if she thinks she's being set up."  
  
"Then we don't tell them." Alex said simply.  
  
"That's a little deceitful isn't it?"  
  
"But it could work and two of our good friends could end up extremely happy. Wouldn't that be worth it?"  
  
Olivia thought about it. "Maybe."  
  
"Look, we don't have to do anything. We just have to get them in a room together. We leave them alone and see what happens. If something does happen, great. If not, then.... I guess that is the way it was supposed to be."  
  
"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"  
  
"My girlfriend says that my brain is the sexiest thing about me."

"Really?" Olivia placed soft kisses along Alex's neck working her way up to her lips. "I don't know. I think you have some equally sexy parts here."

Alex moaned. "Care for a closer inspection in the shower?"

Olivia grinned. "You're on." 


	11. Chapter 11

 

For the third time this week, Alex awoke in Olivia's bed. For a woman who had always enjoyed her space, she was quickly growing attached to her girlfriend's apartment. It wasn't that she didn't like her own place. She did, so did Olivia. It was just something about Olivia's smaller apartment that made her feel more at home. There was something about being near Olivia that made her feel more at home. Just thinking about the dark haired detective brought a smile to her face. It was hard to believe that it had been nearly three months since all of this had begun...three months since she'd told Olivia that she loved her.  
  
Alex pulled the sheet around her as she sat up in bed. She reclined against the pillows and engaged in one of her new morning rituals. She watched as her girlfriend prepared for work. Because Olivia usually had to be in to work earlier than she, Alex had the luxury of being able to watch her detective get dressed. This had quickly become one of her favorite things to do during their mornings together. She watched as Olivia carefully and meticulously strapped her gun and holster to her belt, checking the safety twice beforehand. She then placed her gold shield just to the right of her belt buckle. This was Olivia's morning ritual. She did the same thing every single morning, except something felt different about this time. It felt different for both of them.  
  
Olivia had been cleared physically to return to active duty today. There would be no more sitting behind a desk in the safety of the squad room. Today, she'd go back to the outside world; a world Alex knew brought her into personal contact with most violent abusers, rapists, and murderers. The very thought gave Alex a chill. It scared her to death to think that Olivia could get hurt again. She had come so close to losing her before and she'd never forget how that felt. She never wanted to feel that way again.  
  
Olivia seemed to sense her girlfriend's worry as she caught a glimpse of her through the mirror. She turned and went back over to the bed. "Hey. You okay?"  
  
Alex put on a brave front. "Of course. You know I like to watch you dress. It's sexy."  
  
Olivia ignored her attempt to lighten the mood. She reached out and caressed her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, you know. I'm going to be fine, Alex."  
  
"I know that. Elliot knows that I'll kill him if he lets anything happen to you." Alex attempted to smile, but failed.  
  
"Then why do you look like you're about to burst into tears?"  
  
She intertwined her fingers with Olivia's. "How can you know me so well?"  
  
"Because you're a part of me."  
  
Alex sighed heavily. "Is it wrong of me.... that I felt better when you were sitting behind a desk?"  
  
Olivia shook her head. "No."  
  
"I know that being a desk cop isn't what you want. I get that. Asking you to ride a desk would be like asking me to be a law clerk."  
  
Olivia simply nodded.  
  
"But...I have to be admit that when Cragen put you on desk duty, there is a part of me that was so relieved that you wouldn't be back on the street again. At least behind that desk, you couldn't get hurt."

Olivia understood what she was saying and she even sympathized with Alex's fear. She paused and chose her next words carefully.

"Al... I wish I could promise you that nothing would ever happen to me again. More than anything, I wish I could make you that promise, but you know I can't. That risk is a part of my job whether I like it or not."

"I know that."

"Being a cop is who I am, Alex. It's just as much a part of me as the color of my eyes. I don't think I could change that even if I wanted to. I need to know that you're going to be okay with that."

"I don't have a choice." Alex said quietly.

"Yes, you do." Olivia lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "This is what I chose to do with my life. It doesn't have to be yours."

Alex frowned. "If you mean I have a choice to walk away from you simply because I don't want to have to worry about you twenty-four-seven, you're wrong. Even if I weren't with you, I'd still worry. I'd still love you. So... this is something that I'm just going to have to deal with... and I will as long as you make me a promise."  
  
"I don't know what I could promise you, Alex." Olivia said honestly.  
  
"You have to promise me that you'll always be careful and not take unnecessary risks with your life..." Alex looked down at their hands. "....because your life is now my life."  
  
Olivia thought for a moment then lifted her chin again. Looking her straight in the eye, Olivia made her a vow. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be safe and come home every night... to you."  
  
Alex blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm going to hold you to that, Detective."  
  
"Good... because I don't make very many promises and the few that I do make... I keep." Olivia said before pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
Alex glanced over Olivia's shoulder and saw the clock. "You also have to go or you're going to be late. Elliot is probably already downstairs waiting for you."  
  
Olivia pulled back and looked at her watch. "You're probably right. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Alex gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm actually about to get moving myself. I still need to head back over to my place to change before my ten o'clock appearance. Oh and don't forget to call Pearce and find out when she'll have an evening free. It's been weeks since we got together and we still haven't been able to schedule that dinner. And if we leave it up to Serena to make the first move, it will never happen."  
  
Olivia shook her head and tried to hide her smirk. Alex was relentless when she wanted something. She was still determined to fix Serena and Pearce up.   
  
"I'll try to track her down when I have a free minute at lunch or something."  
  
Pleased that she was getting her way again, Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."   
  
"You know..." Olivia moved to the closet to get her jacket. "... you wouldn't have to go all the way back across town if you'd just bring some of your things over here."  
  
Alex blinked. This was unexpected. They both had keys to each others apartment, but that was more about convenience. They hadn't discussed anything more than that. "Here?"  
  
"It would make more sense... and save you time. You'd have some things here when you decided to stay over." Olivia said casually as she fixed the collar of her jacket.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah." Olivia frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Alex shrugged unsure what to say. "You are the self proclaimed bachelorette."  
  
"Not anymore." Olivia gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I gotta run, babe. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Alex leaned back against the pillows and smiled. She didn't have long to think about what had just happened though. A few moments later, the door swung open again and Olivia was stalking towards her.   
  
"Did you forget something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." She leaned down and gave Alex a long sensuous kiss. She pulled back and smiled. "I almost forgot to tell you that I love you. It won't happen again."  
  
Alex turned to mush. The irony did not go unnoticed by the ADA. Alex faced the most hardened criminals and ruthless attorneys without so much as a flinch, but one lopsided grin from this woman before her could turn her into a blushing school girl. Olivia Benson was the one person who could melt the Ice Queen. _How does she do that to me?_  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good. I can go to work now."  
  
"Go get the bad guys."  
  
Olivia looked over her shoulder and winked. "I always do."  
  


* * *

 

Olivia's first day back on the streets turned out to be a slow one. She and Elliot spent most of the day checking in with street sources for various open cases. The end of her shift had come and she was on her way out the door when they got a call. The body of a young woman had been found in an alley down by the docks. When Olivia and Elliot arrived at the scene, the ME was already there. Melinda Warner met them as they approached.  
  
"What do we have" Elliot asked.  
  
"White female, mid to late twenties. The officer said she had no ID on her."  
  
"Signs of rape?" Olivia asked pulling on her gloves.  
  
"From what I can tell, there was sexual activity. At this point, I can's say for certain that it was rape. I'll know more when I get the body back to the lab."  
  
Elliot bent down over the body and looked for possible clues. When Olivia saw the body, she paused. Seeing the deep cuts and blood sent a cold shiver through her body. An image of a knife being thrust at her flashed in her mind. She felt a little nauseous and tightly clenched her eyes shut. Elliot was collecting the evidence bag and getting information from the uniform cop when he noticed his partner's pale expression.  
  
"You alright, partner?"  
  
Olivia shook it off. "I'm fine."  
  
"There's not much more we can do here. Let's head back to the house and track down the next of kin and see what we can find out about our vic." He looked at his watch and grimaced. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."  
  
Olivia nodded, suddenly relieved to be anywhere other than in that alley.  
  


Early the following morning, Olivia was still at the station. She and Elliot had pulled an all nighter. She was now sitting in the interview room with the mother of the victim, who had finally been identified as Monica Kramer. She handed the woman a cup of coffee.  
  
"I know this is all a shock and extremely difficult for you, Mrs. Kramer, but if you could answer a few questions for us that might help us find out who did this to your daughter."  
  
The older woman nodded and wiped her eyes. "Did your daughter have a boyfriend or was she seeing anyone that you know of"  
  
"No. Monica was always too busy with work to ever keep a boyfriend. She works so many hours a week, I barely see her myself. That's why I didn't worry when she didn't come home last night. I thought she was working late."  
  
"What kind of work did your daughter do?"

"She just started her internship. She graduated from medical school last spring. She moved back in with me to save money."

"Where was she interning?"

"Bellevue Hospital. She was going to be a surgeon." She said wiping a new batch of tears.

Olivia nodded and wrote the information down. "Mrs. Kramer, can you think of anyone who might want to hurt your daughter?"  
  
"No. Monica was a sweet girl. She got along with everyone." The woman suddenly broke down. "Why would someone do this to my daughter?"

Olivia held the woman and rubbed her back as she cried on her shoulder. "I don't know, but we're going to do our best to find out."

Alex crossed her arms and turned away from the one way mirror to face Cragen and Elliot. "So where are we on this?"  
  
Elliot rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Right now, nowhere. So far, our victim is clean as a whistle and we've got no leads."  
  
"Any witnesses?"  
  
"There was a 911 call made to dispatch. All we know at this point was that the caller was male. He gave the address and information and hung up. The call was traced to a phone booth across the street from the alley. We have the tech guys working on the tape."  
  
"What about evidence from the scene?"  
  
"There wasn't much left at the scene to go one." Elliot pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward. "This guy was careful."

Alex sighed heavily and removed her glasses. She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. "We need something. Branch is breathing down my neck for some kind of information to pacify the public."

Elliot frowned. "The public?"

"A pretty young woman found raped and mutilated in an alley stirs up the media. Has the ME come up with anything helpful?"

"Warner is handling the autopsy now. I should hear something soon." Cragen replied.

Olivia emerged from the other room and closed the door behind her. "Mrs. Kramer would like to plan a service for her daughter. Any idea when Warner will be finished?"

"You can tell that it will be at least a couple more days. Right now, the vic's body is all the evidence we have." Cragen said before leaving the room.

Elliot glanced between the two women and sensed that they needed to talk. "I'll tell her."

Olivia nodded and turned back to Alex after the door closed behind him. Alex looked concerned. "You look exhausted, Liv. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Liv... I saw the crime scene photos. That couldn't have been easy for you to see... not so soon after..."

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to pretend that it doesn't bother you."

"I'm just frustrated. We have no suspect... no leads." Olivia shook her head. "That girl was.... She looked like a kid, Alex. The guy that did this...I don't think this was some random attack. This was personal."

Alex moved to reach out to Olivia, but the moment was interrupted by the shrill sound of Olivia's cell phone. "Benson..... yes.... sure, we'll be right over." She flipped the phone closed. "That was Warner. She has something. Elliot and I need to head over there."

"Olivia, maybe you should just let Elliot go."

Olivia looked confused. "Why would I do that?"

Alex sighed. "You know why, Liv. You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this. You just got back."

Olivia took a deep breath growing more irritated by the minute. She was tired of everyone trying to coddle her. "Alex, this is my job. I can handle it."

"But Liv..."

"Alex!" Olivia snapped in a raised voice. Alex jumped slightly. She sighed and took another deep breath. "Look... we made a pact remember? This is work. As my ADA, you know that this is what I do. I need my ADA to do her job and allow me to do mine."

Alex bit the inside of her jaw and took a step back. "Of course, Detective."

Elliot emerged from the room just in time to witness the tension between them. "What's up?"

"We need to head over to the ME's office. Warner needs to see us."

"Alright."

Olivia glanced back at Alex. Neither said another word to the other as Olivia walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

"So what are you saying? This wasn't mutilation?" Elliot asked confused.

"Oh no... this was mutilation. It was just done by someone who knew exactly what they were doing."

"Meaning?" Elliot waited for clarification.

"Meaning whoever cut and stabbed this woman had medical training." She moved around the body pointing out various cuts. "Each of these incisions were made precisely... almost like surgery."

"So you're saying that the perp was some kind of a... doctor?"

"Could be... but they definitely had some kind of medical knowledge. These weren't just random cuts. These cuts were made in places that would do the most damage. Most mutilators just cut and stab at random angles destroying the body. These cuts were very distinct."

Elliot glanced over at his partner and noticed that she was slightly pale and extremely still.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"There was sexual activity. There were fluids found and there was deep bruising around the thighs and genital area. Either this woman liked rough sex or she was definitely raped before she was killed."

"Time of death?" Olivia managed to ask.

"I estimate between the hours of ten and twelve midnight. She bled out through the aorta, which was most likely the first cut. It wouldn't have taken more than a couple of minutes for her to bleed to death. Your perp was also right handed."

"Wait... Mrs. Kramer said that her daughter was a medical intern at Bellevue." Olivia said suddenly recalling the information. "What are the odds that she'd be killed this way?"

Warner raised a brow. "What better place to look for a perp who knows medicine than a hospital?"

"Looks like we're heading to Bellevue. Thanks Doc." Elliot said heading towards the door.  
  
"Sure. I'll give you a call when I find out more."  
  
Once in the car, Olivia was quiet as she read over the notes from Warner's preliminary report. Elliot looked over at her for what was like the twentieth time.

"You don't have to keep watching me. I'm fine, El." Olivia said without looking up.

"It would be completely understandable if you weren't. This is a lot to come back to."

"Well, I'm okay. I just wish everyone would stop expecting me to fall apart or something."

Elliot simply returned his attentions to the road. He knew that tone. Olivia wasn't in the mood to talk.

They arrived at Bellevue in short time and made their way through the busy halls. Olivia walked up to the nurse's desk and pulled out her badge.

"Excuse me. I'm Detective Olivia...."

"Benson, please tell me you're not back here again." Came an annoyed response.

Olivia saw her less than favorite Nurse Cannon turn around. She groaned internally. "Not as a patient, thankfully. But I am on official business. Are you familiar with the surgical interns around this place?"

"Yes. We work fairly closely with them. Most of them are like babies when they first get here. They think they know everything, but haven't the slightest clue what they're in for. Kind of like some of the patients I've had." She said giving Olivia a playful glare.

Elliot smirked as he witnessed the easy rapport between the two. It still amazed him how Olivia could charm even those who wanted to dislike her. He stood back and let his partner handle the questioning.

"Did you know an intern by the name of Monica Kramer?" Olivia pulled out a photo and held it up.

"Yes, I know Dr. Kramer. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm sorry, but.... Monica Kramer was found murdered."

The nurse gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

"Do you know if Dr. Kramer had any enemies or notice anyone strange hanging around here while she was working?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, but then again the doctors and staff are asked to keep their personal lives away from the hospital. Some of the interns or residents who worked more closely with her might know."

"Can you give me those names?"

"Sure." She pulled out a clipboard with a sign in sheet on it. "These are the interns she was scheduled with this term. Her attending physicians were Dr. Dennis Wade and Dr. Charles Felder."

"Attending?"

"The attending physician is the doctor the interns go to for answers to questions, assistance and so forth. They sort of keep an eye on them. We don't just let interns run free around here." She printed out a copy and handed it over to Olivia.

Olivia nodded and took the list. "Thanks."

Once she was finished with her questions, she gave the nurse a quick wave. She turned and showed the long list to Elliot. "How about you take the top half. I'll take the bottom?"

"I'm on it."

 

* * *

 

"Knock, knock." Alex spoke softly as she leaned in the doorway of Serena's office.

"Cabot, what are you doing here? I thought you had court today?" Serena took off her glasses and put them aside.

"I did, but Petrovsky adjourned until tomorrow morning. I think she was just as annoyed by Langon's antics as I was." She said flopping down in a vacant chair.

Serena smirked. "And to think you actually dated that schmuck."

"I didn't date him. I agreed to dinner to get him off my back."

"I remember you calling me when you got home." Serena laughed. "You were a complete wreck because you thought Olivia would hate you forever after she saw you two together."

"Yeah." She said softly. "It's funny. I never really cared about what anyone else thought of me until I met her. Now, her opinion of me is all I seem to care about."

Serena stopped what she was doing and stared at her friend. She knew Alex better than most. She also knew that when Alex came by her office in the middle of the day, it was usually because she needed to talk something through.

"Is something wrong, Alex?"

"I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Be an impartial ADA when it's the woman that I love out there on the street everyday."

Serena sat back in her chair. "Are you saying that you don't want to be with Olivia?"

"No! Of course I want to be with her. I just don't know how."

"Where is all of this coming from? The other day you said you were fine with her going back to active duty."

"I am. Olivia and I made a pact. Work is work and we don't let our personal relationship bleed over into it."

"But?" Serena asked expectantly.

"But... I never thought it would be this hard."

Serena nodded sympathetically. "Working with someone you love is never easy... especially in your case. You're just going to have to figure out how to keep the two separate."

"I know. That's the hard part. I know Liv is good at what she does. I know that she can take care of herself. I just... I just... ugh!" Alex grew frustrated.

"You're worried about her."

"Yes."

"There's nothing wrong with being worried, Alex. We all worry over our loved ones. But you can't allow worry to rule your life. You know that she loves you and you know that she wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize what you two have. Just trust Olivia and be happy."

After a moment, Alex looked at Serena strangely. Serena narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"When did you become so good at all this relationship stuff? I feel like I'm talking to Dr. Phil."

Serena chuckled. "Nah. I don't have nearly enough strange one liners to be Dr. Phil, but when you've had as many failed relationships as I have, you tend to learn from the mistakes."  
  
"Speaking of which... have you spoken to the good doctor recently?"

Serena shifted uneasily hoping Alex didn't see the blush rising to her cheeks. However, she could tell by the smirk Alex was wearing that her effort was useless.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why would I?"

"Serena, it's obvious that you like her and I think she might like you too. Why don't you ask her out?"

"Alex..."

"What's the problem, Southerlyn? This is so unlike you. You're usually so confident around women."

"It's not that simple, Alex."

Alex folded her arms and waited for an explanation. Serena rolled her eyes seeing that her friend wasn't going to let it go.

"You ask women out all the time. I've seen you. Hell, I've envied how easy it is for you. So what is so different about asking this particular woman out?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders. Alex waited. Serena sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm afraid okay."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. There's just something about her."

"Something good.... something bad?"

"It's been a long time since I've been that drawn to someone."

"And?"

"And the last time I was this attracted to a woman, I fell in love with her."

"And that would be a bad thing because...."

"Because the last time it didn't end all that well for me, remember?" Serena gave her a wounded look.

Alex mentally kicked herself for pushing. "I'm sorry. I forgot, Rena. I just.. I thought you were past all of that."

"So did I." She leaned back in her chair. "I've just been thinking of Abbie a lot lately. I don't even know why."

"I'm no expert at this, but... maybe the fact that you feel so drawn to Pearce is a good thing. Maybe it's exactly what you need."

"Pearce seems like a really nice person. I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

Alex grinned. "So you're saying that one date with you would be that painful?"

Serena scowled at her, but couldn't help but smile. She had walked right into that one. "Watch it, Cabot."

"It's only a date, Serena. Surely she could survive one date with you; that is if you don't bore her to death."

"Funny."

"Come on. The next time you see Pearce, I _dare_ you to ask her out."

"You're daring me? What are we... ten?"

Alex ignored her. "The next time you two are in the same room together, I dare you to bite the bullet and ask the woman out."

"You think I won't do it?"

Alex shrugged and smiled. She knew her best friend was just as competitive as she was and would never be able to resist a dare. She also knew that Serena and Pearce would definitely be in the same room together soon if things went as planned.

"I dared you didn't I?"

"Fine. If you're so sure about this, the next time I'm with her I'll ask her out just to get you out of my hair. But when I win this little bet of yours, you'll be picking up the tab for a very expensive date."

Alex grinned. "You've got yourself a bet."

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Olivia and Elliot returned to the squad room to compare notes. "Okay, I talked to all of those doctors and got nothing. They all said the same thing. Kramer was pleasant and did her job. They said that they all liked working with her. None of them knew anything about her personal life. They said she spent most of her time at the hospital."

"Same here." Olivia said shaking her head. "According to the other doctors, Kramer was your typical first year intern. But there was one thing that stuck out in my mind though. One of the female interns...." She looked down at her notes. "... Dr. Shelly Hagen made a remark. She said something like Kramer _would_ be liked by most of the doctors on staff. I don't really know how to describe it, but it was just the way she said it. I don't think she liked her."

"She have an alibi?"

"Iron clad. She was in surgery observing a six hour procedure during the time the murder would have taken place. The attending physician vouched that she was there the entire time."

"Any idea why she wouldn't like Kramer? I mean... everyone we've talked to said this girl was as clean as they come."

Olivia stared at her notes. "I don't know, but I'm thinking that whatever it is it might give us a clue as to why someone would want our vic dead." She stood and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hospital. I'm going to go see if I can have a word with Dr. Hagen."

"No, you're not." He stood and blocked her way to the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Liv, it's late. We've been at it for thirty-six hours." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Elliot..."

"I know what you're doing. You don't have to prove anything to anybody, Liv. We all know that you can handle it, but there is no reason to kill yourself. It can wait until tomorrow." He looked her in the eyes. "Go home... call Alex... sleep... or do whatever. Just get out of here. That's what I'm gonna do."

Olivia sighed. She knew he was right. She was exhausted. "Okay... but I want to talk to Dr. Hagen first thing in the morning."

Elliot shook his head. "Deal."

Olivia hailed a cab and gave him her address. It took everything in her not to give him the address to Alex's instead. She was tired and wired both at the same time. The only thing that seemed to make her feel better when she felt this way was Alex. But she thought of how she'd pushed the blonde away and wasn't so sure Alex would want to see her at the moment. _I knew I'd find a way to screw things up eventually._

She dragged herself upstairs and to her apartment. When she turned the key and opened the door, her instincts kicked in and she could tell that she was not alone. She smiled when she walked in and saw Alex curled up on the sofa sound asleep.

She quietly made her way over, carefully removing her gun and cuffs placing them on the counter top. She removed her jacket and draped it over the back of the chair as she approached the sleeping blonde. She sat down on the table in front of the sofa and watched Alex sleeping for what felt like an eternity. Apparently Alex had fallen asleep while reading over a file. Her glasses were still perched on her nose and the file clutched in her delicate hands. All she could think was how beautiful this woman was and how lucky she was to have Alex in her life. _How did I ever get this lucky?_  
  
Olivia reached out and gently removed the glasses and placed them on the table. She then pulled the file from her hands. Alex finally stirred and opened her eyes. Olivia nearly fell over into the blue orbs.

"You're home." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah." She brushed a few blonde locks away from Alex's brow. "I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad you are."

Alex stretched a little. "I knew you wouldn't eat dinner, so I brought you some. It's in the fridge."

Olivia smiled. She never thought she'd love having someone to come home to this much. "You're still trying to take care of me, huh?"

Alex nodded sleepily. "Mmhmm.... it's my job."

"Speaking of jobs...." Olivia lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to..."

Alex placed her fingers over Olivia's lips and shook her head. "No. You were right. I have to let you do your job and I will. You're just going to have to get used to me worrying about you because I can't help that."

"Is it okay that I sort of like having someone to worry about me?"

Alex smiled softly. "Very okay."

Olivia stood and held out her hands. "Come on. Let me put you bed."

"You need to eat." Alex tried to protest over her own yawn.

"I'll eat a really big breakfast in the morning. Right now, I just want to shower, crawl into bed, and hold you."

Alex stumbled into the bedroom while Olivia locked up. By the time Olivia had taken her shower, Alex was in bed and out like a light. Olivia kissed her temple and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She closed her eyes and left the case for another day. Sleep came much easier than she had expected.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

For the third time in two days, Olivia found herself in Bellevue Hospital's busy halls. She and Elliot had been interviewing all the hospital staff in connection to Monica Kramer. As she rounded the corner, she spotted the person she was there to see.

"Dr. Hagen.... Dr. Hagen, do you mind if I had a word with you again?"

"As a matter of fact I do." The doctor said sighing. "I'm kind of busy and I told you everything that I know."

"I just have a few more questions.... unless you have something to hide." Olivia knew that would get her attention.

"Fine, but let's at least do this in the cafeteria. I haven't eaten all day and I don't know when I'll get the chance to again."

Olivia sat at the table while the doctor purchased a sandwich and soda. She joined her at the table. Olivia waited patiently for a few minutes as the doctor ate her meal. She shook her head. It surprised her how young these interns looked. This girl could easily have passed for twenty-one, even though she was probably only a few years older.  
  
"So what do you want to know?"  
  
"The other day when I questioned you, I got the feeling that you didn't like Dr. Kramer all that much. Was I right?"  
  
The doctor smirked. "You're good."  
  
"Does that mean you didn't like her?"  
  
"I didn't particularly care for her, no."  
  
"Why?"

"Look around, Detective. You see very many females wearing white coats around this place? That's because there aren't many. I graduated third in my class from Johns Hopkins, but I still have to prove that I'm smarter and better than the guys that barely made it out of medical school."

"And what does any of this have to do with Monica Kramer?"

"Let me put it this way. Monica Kramer made it harder for the other woman around here. Sure, on the surface, she looked like the perfect little intern."

"But?"

Dr. Hagen sighed. "Look... I don't want any trouble. I've busted my ass and worked too long to get here. I'm just an intern myself. Things could be made really difficult for me if word got out that I was talking to the cops."

Olivia's interest was peaked. "This is just me checking up on a possible lead. No one would have to know what you tell me."

The doctor stared at Olivia for a moment before speaking. "Monica was sleeping with one of the attending physicians and god knows who else."

Olivia glanced down at her notes. "That would be...."

"Dr. Charles Felder." Hagen supplied. "He's one of the primary attending physicians that we work with."

"Did anyone else know about this affair?" Olivia asked while she wrote the information down.

"I don't know. The only reason I knew was because I stumbled upon them together in the doctor's lounge one night. They never saw me."  
  
"So you didn't care for her because she was sleeping with your boss?"  
  
"No. She could have been screwing the Pope and I wouldn't have cared. I was bothered because she got preferential treatment because of it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Shift changes and request... days off. She got chosen to scrub in on the best procedures with the chief. You know... things like that. Not only that, but the fact that she was sleeping with him put the rest of us in a bad position. How are we supposed to be taken seriously if the men around here think that we're willing to sleep our way to the top?"  
  
Olivia nodded fully understanding what it was like to work in a predominantly male profession. "I know I've already asked you this, but you know of anyone who might want to see Dr. Kramer dead?"  
  
The doctor seemed to hesitate. "My name stays out of this, right?"  
  
Olivia nodded. "I'll keep you out of it as much as I can."  
  
"I had a late shift one night a few weeks ago. I went up to the roof to take a smoke and I saw them arguing... Monica and Dr. Felder. I guess word finally got back to Monica that Dr. Felder was getting married to some rich lady. I could hear him telling Monica that they couldn't see each other anymore; that he couldn't risk his fiance finding out about the affair. Monica got angry and slapped him and said that she wasn't going to let it be over. I was going to walk away and mind my own business, but he hit her back. He looked pissed... like he might hurt her so I let the door bang shut and hid. He pulled away from her and he ran off. She yelled after him... saying something about going to the chief with sexual harassment charges."  
  
Olivia was so busy taking down all the information, she didn't think. "Who is this chief you keep referring to?"  
  
"Dr. Pearce Delong. She's the chief of the surgical unit and she oversees all the surgical interns. She's a real hard ass. I've seen her make grown men cry."  
  
Olivia raised a brow and smirked. She thanked the doctor for her help and immediately tried to track down her good friend, Pearce. Finding that she was in surgery, Olivia called back to the station to share her new information with Elliot. It looked like they finally had a suspect.  
  
Elliot listened intently as Olivia recalled her conversation with Dr. Hagen at the hospital. He was already putting the same theory together in his mind as Olivia finished giving him the summarized version.  
  
"So the first thing we need to do is find out where this Dr. Felder was at the time of the murder then talk to your friend Pearce. She might be able to give us more insight into this guy." Elliot said grabbing his jacket. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"Hey, Elliot. You might want to talk to this guy before you leave." Munch said. "This here is Rusty. He says that he lives just off 37th street. He also says that he saw a woman being attacked in an alley there a few nights ago."  
  
Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold on a sec, Liv." He covered his phone with one hand and turned back to the older man. "You saw it? You're the 911 caller aren't you?"  
  
The man nodded his head nervously. "I didn't leave my name because I got scared. I didn't want anyone to think I did it."  
  
"Why would anyone think that, Rusty?" Fin asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a saint. I've had a little trouble with the law before but I never did anything like what I saw that guy do."  
  
Elliot put his phone back to his ear. "Liv, Felder is going to have to wait. I need you back at the house now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because our 911 caller just showed up. We've got ourselves a possible witness."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
  


* * *

 

"You want a warrant based on that?" Alex asked the two detectives standing in front of her. "Have you two ever heard of probable cause or even a little thing called motive?"

"The doctor was having an affair with the vic. He couldn't get rid of her. That's motive." Olivia said.

"Allegedly... allegedly having an affair." Alex countered. "That information is hearsay unless you have proof."  
  
Olivia leaned across the desk and placed her palms against the dark wood. "One of the interns saw and heard them arguing on the roof. She saw Felder hit the victim."  
  
"An intern that you admitted had a dislike for the victim as well as this Dr. Felder. Any decent defense attorney will say that she was jealous of the two and made the entire thing up."  
  
Olivia sighed. "Just consider it for a second. Felder has this affair, then he wants to break it off before his high society fiance finds out. Monica Kramer doesn't agree and threatens to cry sexual harassment to get back at him."  
  
"So he rapes and mutilates her in an alley risking his freedom and career?" Alex asked with skepticism. "That's a stretch, don't you think?"  
  
"Felder knew that accusations like that would ruin his career; a career he spent years building." Elliot jumped in.  
  
Alex leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "Does he have an alibi during the time of the murder?"  
  
"Yes...but I think he's lying." Elliot quickly added.  
  
"So he does have an alibi?" Alex implored.  
  
Elliot grunted. "He said he was working a twelve hour shift at the hospital that night."  
  
"Counselor, I talked to this guy. It's obvious that he's hiding something. I think he did it. I know he did." Olivia interrupted.  
  
Alex looked at Olivia. "Detective, you know that I trust your instincts, but I'm going to need more than just your gut on this one."  
  
"Alex, think about it. Warner said that the mutilation was done by someone with medical experience and right handed. Our witness said that he saw a man with dark hair running from the alley."  
  
"Your witness was also across the street and unable to see the perp's face clearly in the dark. Not to mention that I'm quite sure that there are at the very least a hundred workers at Bellevue that would fit the description of a man with dark hair."  
  
"Dammit Alex! Are you working with us or the defense!" Olivia shouted.  
  
Alex took a deep breath and swallowed the irritation growing inside her. The office went completely silent and Elliot prepared himself for World War III.  
  
"First of all, that was unnecessary Detective."  
  
Olivia sighed heavily. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
Elliot blinked and looked at his partner with amazement _. "Well I'll be damned. She never used to back down from Cabot before. She must be whipped."  
  
_ "Secondly, if you want to go after this doctor, you're going to have to disprove his alibi and tie him to the scene somehow."  
  
Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and growled in frustration. She looked at Elliot who only shrugged. They both turned back to Alex.  
  
"A little help from our favorite ADA would go a long way." Olivia said with pleading eyes; a look she knew Alex was weak for.  
  
Alex shook her head. "No. Don't even look at me that way. You know my hands are tied. I cannot get you a warrant based on what you've got."  
  
Olivia looked a little dejected. She was hoping that Alex would cave, even if only a little. "So what do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"Go do a little digging into his life. Talk to his bosses and coworkers. Find out what kind of man Dr. Felder really is. See if he has any suspicious bones in his closet. If so... bring him in for routine questioning and try to rattle his cage."  
  
Olivia and Elliot nodded and headed out. Before Olivia left, she turned back and looked at Alex. Alex could tell that she was about to apologize again, but waved her off.  
  
"It's okay. You're just doing your job." She smiled softly. "Be careful."  
  
"Always, Counselor."  
  


* * *

  
  
After leaving Alex's office, Olivia and Elliot decided that the best person to start questioning was the Chief of Surgery, which just happened to be Pearce Delong. Luckily for them, she was coming out of surgery when they arrived.  
  
"Pearce."  
  
"Hey." Pearce smiled with surprise. "What are you doing here? You're not here to drag me out for another run, are you?"  
  
Olivia smiled. "Not this time."  
  
Pearce noticed Elliot standing nearby. She smiled and waved. "Hello again, Detective Stabler."  
  
Elliot couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew Pearce wasn't the slightest bit interested in his gender, he still had the biggest crush on her which made her the perfect woman to star in his daydreams.  
  
"How ya doing, Doc?"  
  
"Very well and you?"  
  
Elliot blushed slightly under her gaze. "I'm great now."  
  
Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes _. Is there anyone this woman can't charm?  
  
_ "So what do I owe this lovely visit from two of New York's finest or do I even need to ask?"   
  
Pearce was already aware of the sudden death of one of her interns. She knew it only be a matter of time before she was questioned.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Sure. We can go to my office."  
  
Pearce allowed them inside and closed the door. "Please. Have a seat." She took the scope from around her neck and took a seat at her desk. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"You knew the intern, Monica Kramer, pretty well didn't you?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Well enough. She was smart, took instruction well. I think she was on her way to being a really good surgeon. It's a shame what happened to her."  
  
"Do you know if she was seeing anyone or if she was having problems with a boyfriend?"  
  
Pearce shook her head. "No. That's sort of a rule around here. We don't bring our personal lives to work. When they're here, they have to be focused."  
  
Olivia nodded. "And that rule applies to the attending physicians as well?"  
  
"It applies to everyone on staff... myself included."  
  
"Was Dr. Charles Felder the main attending physician that Kramer worked with?"  
  
"Yes. She worked with Dr. Wade and with me on occasion, but mainly Dr. Felder. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just a routine question." Elliot supplied.  
  
"It doesn't sound routine."  
  
Olivia nodded. She decided that the direct approach would be best. "Could Dr. Kramer and Dr. Felder have been involved in more than a professional relationship?"  
  
"You mean an affair?" Pearce asked with surprise. "You think they were having an affair?"  
  
Elliot nodded. "We have a source that has led us to believe that they were. We can't be sure thought."  
  
Pearce shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it was possible, but they would have certainly gone out of their way to keep it from me."  
  
"Why is that?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Because I would have reported Felder to the Chief of Staff and I would have removed Kramer from the program without hesitation. We have a strict policy that residents cannot be involved with an intern in the same program. It helps to prevent law suits based on sexual harassment and accusations of preferential treatment."  
  
Olivia perked up. "So you're saying that Felder stood to lose a lot if anyone found out about the affair?"  
  
Pearce shrugged her shoulders again. "I guess. It wasn't a secret. We made sure everyone was clear on what the policy was. As far as what he stood to lose. He could have lost his position and privileges here. He would have been in a lot of hot water that's for sure."  
  
"How long have you worked with Dr. Felder?"  
  
"Six or seven years, if I had to guess."  
  
"How well do you know him?"  
  
"Well enough to work with him, which I keep to a minimum."  
  
"You don't like him." Elliot noted reading her body language.  
  
"Not particularly, no."  
  
"Is this dislike personal?"  
  
"I don't know him on a personal level, just professionally. We've butted heads more than a few times about patients." Pearce leaned back and crossed her arms. "Don't get me wrong. He's a talented physician. But... he can be a bit abrasive at times. He's a little too impulsive for my taste."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"His ability can't back up his ego. He can be reckless. He likes performing surgery... a lot. In my opinion, he performed a few procedures that weren't really needed. When I called him on it, we had words. He made it very clear that he did not appreciate a woman being in a position to tell him what to do. In return, I let him know that I was his superior whether he liked it or not and that if he screwed up again in any way that he'd be fired and I'd report him to the medical review board."  
  
Olivia and Elliot glanced at one another thinking the same thing _. There's our motive.  
  
_ "Felder says that he was here working a twelve hour shift the night Kramer was murdered. Is there any way he could be lying about that?"  
  
"You think he did this?" Pearce was genuinely surprised. Sure she didn't like Felder, but she never thought he was a murderer.  
  
"We don't know. We're looking at all the possibilities." Elliot answered.  
  
Pearce thought for a second. "I don't know. I was here that night too. I saw him once or twice in passing. I can't say for sure that he stayed for the entire time. We're basically on our own in between procedures or emergencies. But... we do keep a log. We have to sign in and out."  
  
"Can we see the log?" Elliot asked hopefully.  
  
Pearce gave him a dimpled grin. "For you, Detective...absolutely."  
  
Elliot smiled bashfully and Olivia rolled her eyes. Just then, her phone rang. "Benson.........yes....... when?......... sure, we'll be right over."  
  
Elliot looked at her expectantly. "That was Monica Kramer's mother. She said she found some things of Monica's that she thinks that we should see." Olivia turned to Pearce. "How soon can we get that log, Doc?"  
  
"I'll make a call and you can get it on your way out."  
  
"Thanks Pearce. I owe you one."  
  
Pearce laughed. "You owe me several, Detective."  
  
"You're right. I do and I plan to pay you back sooner than later."  
  
  


* * *

 **  
**  
"Can I ask why I'm here... again?"  
  
"We just need to ask you a few more questions, Dr. Felder."  
  
"Where's my lawyer? I don't think I should talk to you again without one."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here shortly. We can wait for him if you'd like, but we just need to clarify a few things. That's all." Olivia said as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Fine. Let's just hurry this along. I need to get to work."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Elliot walked in and handed Olivia a file. They had decided that Olivia would handle the questioning knowing Felder hated women with authority.  
  
"Dr. Felder, when we asked you where you were on the night of October 4th, you said that you were in surgery. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."

"And you didn't leave the hospital at any time that evening?"

"No."

"See... that's funny because we looked at the logs supplied by the hospital and it says here that you did leave... around 10:30 and you didn't return until around 1 am."  
  
His shoulders tensed a little and he sat up straight. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that. I did leave. I went down to the deli. I couldn't stand the thought of more hospital food."  
  
"So you admit that you were away from the hospital between the hours of ten and twelve?"  
  
"I went to get a sandwich."  
  
"Two and a half hours is a long time to get a sandwich."  
  
"So I went for a walk for some fresh air. There's no crime in that."  
  
"It certainly isn't."   
  
Olivia and Elliot looked up and saw Trevor Langan strolling through the door with his over priced suit. They both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Why is my client here, detectives?"  
  
"We just needed to clear up a few things. You're more than welcome to stay." Olivia said smoothly.  
  
"Oh you bet I'll be staying."  
  
Olivia gave him her best fake smile and continued her questioning. "Dr. Felder were you having an affair with Dr. Kramer?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm engaged to be married."  
  
"So you weren't sleeping with Monica Kramer?"  
  
"Asked and answered, Detective or did you not understand the response?" Langan said arrogantly. Olivia ignored him.  
  
"No. I was not sleeping with Monica Kramer." The doctor responded.  
  
"I don't think that was the correct answer, Dr. Felder." Elliot and Olivia smiled as Alex came into the room.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney." She glanced at his attorney. "Trevor."  
  
"Alex, what are you trying to pull? Is there a reason for dragging my client down here for more random questions?"  
  
"I plan to charge your client with the rape and murder of Monica Kramer. Does that clear things up for you?" Alex said matching his arrogance.  
  
"What? That's ridiculous. You can't even tie him to the crime."  
  
Alex remained quiet, her eyes trained on the doctor. He squirmed under her icy glare.  
  
"I didn't murder anyone."  
  
"Charles, don't say anything. They have nothing on you."   
  
"You've been lying to us, Dr. Felder. You lied about your affair with the victim and...."  
  
"I wasn't having an affair with her!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table.  
  
Olivia quickly stepped forward. "You either calm down or I'll do it for you... and I won't be nice about it."  
  
Alex waited until Felder sat back down. "You stated that you were not having an affair. That's strange because these photos say otherwise."  
  
Alex placed the photos that the detectives had taken from Kramer's home in front of both of them. The photos showed the two in very intimate acts.  
  
He was momentarily stunned. Langan looked irritated for a moment. "So... my client slept with her. That doesn't prove anything."  
  
"It proves your client is a liar. He lied about this and I'm sure that he's lying about other things as well."  
  
"I was weak. I made one mistake. That doesn't mean that I killed her."  
  
"An affair does not equate to rape and murder. You know this, Alexandra." Langan said.  
  
"You're right. It doesn't, but it does give him reason to commit it."  
  
Alex opened another file and placed several letters in front of them. "These were also taken from the Kramer residence. We also have e-mails taken from Monica Kramer's computer. These prove that you had an on-going relationship with the victim. It also proves that she threatened to sue you for harassment if you tried to break things off. The detectives spoke with your superior. You were already on thin ice with her. You knew that if Monica Kramer exposed your affair that your career at Bellevue would be over."  
  
"This is all circumstantial. You have no physical evidence linking my client to this crime. This interview is over." Langan moved to stand.  
  
"You weren't as careful as you thought, Dr. Felder. The ME found traces of DNA under the victim's fingernails as well as fluids." Olivia glared at him. "You had to have her one more time, didn't you? You couldn't help yourself."  
  
"You're a doctor. What do you think the odds are that your DNA won't match the DNA found on the victim?" Alex asked.  
  
"Don't say anything more, Charles. They're reaching."  
  
Alex smirked. "You never give up, Trevor. That much I will give you. But that isn't enough. We have means, motive, and opportunity...not to mention his DNA. I'm going to send your client to jail for a very long time."  
  
"We'll see what a jury says about that."  
  
"Yes and what do you think the jury will say when they see what your client did to that pretty young woman with so much promise. What will they say when they see how he mutilated her body with the very tools he was teaching her to use?" She pinned Felder with an icy glare. "What will they say?"  
  
"I cannot go to jail! Do you have any idea who I am?!"  
  
"You mean besides a rapist and a murderer?" Alex shot back.  
  
"You bitch!"   
  
Before anyone could react, Felder had leaped from his seat and lunged toward Alex. She quickly moved back. Olivia and Elliot responded quickly and threw Felder up against the wall. Langan stood between his client and a shaken Alex.  
  
"Are you alright, Alexandra?"  
  
"I'm fine, but your client is now number one on my shit list." Alex said managing to hide the shake in her voice.  
  
"You don't know who I am! I'll shut you up just like I shut that whore up!"   
  
Elliot pinned him down and cuffed him. "Sounds like a confession to me."  
  
Alex was standing against the far wall trying to calm her nerves. "Arrest him." She said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Charles Felder, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Monica Kramer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney...."  
  
Elliot's words drowned out and all she could hear was her own heartbeat. Olivia waited until Felder and Langan were lead out of the room before she approached her.  
  
"Hey. You okay?"  
  
"I think he just shaved a year or two off my life, but I'm fine. I didn't expect him to lose it like that."  
  
Olivia nodded and pulled Alex towards her. Alex finally relaxed into her arms. "What about our pact?"  
  
"Screw the pact. I need to hold my girlfriend."

 

* * *

 

 

In between prepping for the Felder trial and Olivia's crazy hours, Alex and Olivia barely had time to see one another let alone plan a dinner. Luckily, Felder finally took the deal that the DA's office was offering.  
  
It was over a month before Olivia and Alex were able to coordinate Serena and Pearce's schedules enough to have a free night. Alex told Serena that she wanted her to come to dinner so they could catch up since they hadn't seen one another lately. Olivia had managed to convince Pearce that she wanted to thank her for all the favors that she owed her. Finally able to get both parties to agree to come over, they now prayed that their little plan wouldn't blow up in their faces.  
  
"Liv... have you seen my blue sweater?"  
  
"No."  
  
A few moments later, Alex came down the hall wearing a black skirt and her bra. She saw Olivia sitting on the sofa watching a game on television.  
  
"Are you even paying attention to me, Liv?"  
  
"Yes." Olivia answered never taking her eyes off of the huge HD plasma flat screen.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that you love my television more than you love me."   
  
"Uh huh." Olivia mumbled.  
  
Alex huffed and placed her hands on her hips. She marched over and stood in between Olivia and the television, blocking her view.  
  
Olivia blinked and finally focused in on the half dressed blonde. "Wha...." She swallowed hard then slowly smiled. "What was the question?"  
  
"Have you seen my dark blue sweater? It's almost seven. They will be arriving soon and I'm still half dressed."  
  
"I think you should wear that. You look great."  
  
"Liv." Alex warned.  
  
"Okay... Okay. I think your sweater was in with the clothes that I took to the dry cleaners for you."  
  
Alex pouted slightly. It was one of her favorites. She liked the way she looked in it and most importantly, she liked that Olivia liked how she looked in it.  
  
"Why don't you wear my red one. I left it here a while back. It's in the closet." Olivia tossed the remote aside and stood. "Or... like I said... you could just wear this. I already told you. You look hot this way."  
  
Alex saw the look on Olivia's face and started backing up. "Oh no you don't. You're the reason I'm still half dressed in the first place."  
  
Olivia grinned. "Are you saying that you didn't like sharing a shower with me?"  
  
Alex was still backing up. She held up her hand between herself and Olivia. "No. I'm saying that out of the forty-five minutes that we spent in there, we only showered for five."  
  
"I don't remember hearing you complaining...although you were rather noisy."  
  
Alex glanced around and found herself back into a wall with Olivia mere inches away. She swallowed hard knowing she could never resist the brunette. Olivia was about to lean in when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I guess you're saved by the bell, Counselor."  
  
"Lucky me." Alex grinned.  
  
"Lucky would have been if one of our guest would have been a few minutes late."  
  
Alex shook her head and moved down the hall. "I'm going to finish getting dressed. Why don't you let our first guest in?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
Olivia waited until Alex was back into the bedroom before she opened the door. She smiled. "Hey you. Glad you could make it."  
  
  
"Hey Liv. I hope I'm not too early. I actually forgot what time Alex told me to be here."  
  
"You're right on time. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Serena sniffed the air. "Something smells glorious, which means Alex isn't the one cooking."  
  
Olivia shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "What can I say? I didn't fall for her because of her culinary skills."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Serena handed Olivia a bag as she walked in. "I know you guys said not to bring anything, but Alex mentioned how much you loved cheesecake so I picked some up from Savoy's."  
  
Olivia's eyes widened with delight. "Serena, I think I just fell in love with you."  
  
"Is that so, Detective?"  
  
Serena and Olivia turned to see Alex coming down the hall. "Should I even ask why my girlfriend is in love with you now?"  
  
Serena smiled and held up her hands in defense. "Easy Cabot. I'm not putting the moves on your woman. I just brought her cheesecake."  
  
Alex laughed as she gave Serena a quick hug. "That makes sense. The key to Olivia's heart is through that bottomless pit she calls a stomach."  
  
"Hey! I can't help it if I have high metabolism." Olivia said taking the dessert into the kitchen.  
  
Serena slipped off her coat and handed it to Alex. "Consider yourself lucky, Olivia. Most women would kill to be able to eat whatever they want and not gain weight. I am one of them."  
  
"Please! You look fabulous, Serena." Olivia called back.  
  
"Oh! You are always so good for my ego, Liv."  
  
Serena followed Alex into the living-room and sat down. Shortly after, Olivia brought a bottle of wine out of the kitchen and joined them. They each had a glass as they made small talk while they waited.  
  
"So...how are things at work?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The same old. Jack is still being stubborn as hell and going after what he wants whether it's right or not."  
  
"I take my hat off to you, my friend. I don't know if I could work so closely with Jack McCoy and not resort to violence."  
  
Serena laughed. "I can see the headlines now. Cabot heiress charged with murder by strangulation."  
  
"That would never happen. Cabots don't get their hands dirty with things like that. A Cabot would simply put a hit out on him and be done with it." Olivia supplied earning her a glare from Alex which only made her and Serena laugh harder.  
  
Serena looked at Olivia for a moment once the laughter had died down. "Do you have to be somewhere, Olivia?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You just keep looking at your watch, that's all."  
  
"Oh!" Olivia tried to think fast. "I was uh... I was... just making sure I didn't leave the food in the oven too long."  
  
Serena seemed pacified and nodded. Luckily, she missed the panicked look that crossed Alex's face.   
  
"More wine?" Olivia asked quickly.  
  
"None for me. As a matter of fact... Alex do you mind? You know how alcohol goes right through me."  
  
"Sure. You know where everything is."  
  
Alex waited until Serena had disappeared into the bathroom down the hall before turning back to Olivia.  
  
"Where the hell is Pearce?! You did tell her six right?"  
  
Olivia shrugged. "I spoke with her yesterday and she promised that she'd be here. Maybe there was some kind of an emergency or...."  
  
They both froze at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"That must be her. Keep your fingers crossed, sweetie." Alex said making her way to the door.  
  
"I'm keeping everything crossed." Olivia mumbled.  
  
Alex smiled brightly as she opened the door. "Well if it isn't our very own friendly doctor."  
  
"Alex, hello."  
  
"Please come in. Were getting a little worried that you weren't going to make it."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm a tad late. Traffic was a nightmare for some reason."  
  
Alex stepped aside and waited for Pearce to hand over her jacket. She took the opportunity to appraise the doctor's attire. Pearce had on a pair of dark jeans with a dark green button down shirt that brought out her matching eyes and seemed to cling in all the right places. Her long hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders. She looked much younger than she usually did, Alex thought _. Serena isn't going to stand a chance.  
  
_ Alex blinked when she suddenly realized that Pearce had been speaking to her. "Olivia told me that you were a bit of a wine connoisseur. So I thought you might appreciate this."  
  
Alex took the offered bottle from her hands. "You didn't have to bring anything, Pearce...." Her eyes widened when she saw the label and year. "...But I am so glad that you did. Very nice. Are you sure you want to part with such a great bottle? This is a bit expensive for a simple dinner with friends."  
  
Pearce shrugged. "Consider it a late thank you for getting rid of Dr. Felder for me."  
  
"Well, I can't take much credit for that, but I will definitely take the wine. Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome." Alex gestured for her to follow her into the living-room and she did. "I hear that Dr. Felder made a deal."  
  
"Fortunately yes, which saves us the trouble of a trial. To be honest, I'm relieved. The case had a few holes and I would have hated seeing him walk on some technicality."  
  
"I doubt that would've happened. From what I've heard, you're quite the opponent in the courtroom."  
  
"Who told you that? Liv?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe not." Pearce smirked and her eyes twinkled. For a moment, Alex faltered. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was definitely something about the doctor that made her unbelievably attractive.  
  
Olivia came around the corner and smiled. "Hey Doc! You made it. I hope you brought an appetite because dinner is ready and I made lots."  
  
Pearce followed Olivia and Alex over to the dining table. She smiled when she saw the spread laid out. Olivia wasn't exaggerating. It looked to be enough food for ten instead of three.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Liv tends to become a mad woman when she starts cooking for people."  
  
"Well it certainly looks great." Suddenly Pearce saw that there were four place settings instead of three. "Looks like you may have set one place too many in your enthusiasm though."  
  
"Well...." Olivia bit her lip. "...not exactly."  
  
Pearce eyed her friend closely. "What do you mean... not exactly?"  
  
"Alex, I cannot believe that you alphabetize the contents of your medicine cabinets. You do know that you have taken anal to a completely new level, right?"  
  
All three women turned. Pearce stopped as she saw the owner of the distinctive voice. Serena finally looked up and met a familiar pair of green eyes. For a moment, time seemed to stand still.  
  


* * *

  
Pearce and Serena stared at one another from across the room for what seemed like forever. Neither said a word, just stared. Alex and Olivia glanced back and forth between them. Olivia shook her head. She had to admit that Alex had been right. There was definitely something between the two.  
  
"Um... Serena, Pearce.... You two remember one another don't you?" Alex said nervously.  
  
Serena shot Alex a steel glare while Pearce did the same to Olivia. Serena smiled and tried to relax as she met Pearce's eyes again.  
  
"Of course. It hasn't been that long. How are you, Doctor?"  
  
"I'm well... and you?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
They fell into an awkward silence again. Luckily Olivia was able to break the tension by announcing that dinner was ready. Alex and Olivia deliberately took the seats at each end of the table forcing the other two women to sit across from one another. Once everyone was settled, they dug into their meals.   
  
When Serena took her first bite, her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned. Pearce gasped.  
  
"Oh my God. Olivia, this is wonderful."  
  
"Thanks Serena."  
  
Pearce nodded in agreement. "You're quite the cook aren't you? This is amazing."  
  
Olivia blushed slightly at the compliment. "That's quite a compliment coming from a bonafide Italian."  
  
"Italian? I didn't know that, Pearce." Alex asked hoping to get Pearce to open up more for Serena's sake.  
  
Pearce swallowed and wiped her mouth with the napkin before speaking. "I'm only part Italian. My father is actually American. He spent a great deal of his career over seas. I was schooled in England... thus the accent. The Italian part is courtesy of my mother."  
  
"I suppose that's where you get that exotic look?"  
  
Pearce chuckled. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"  
  
She and Alex laughed. Olivia noticed that Serena had grown a little quiet and tried to bring her back into the conversation.  
  
"So Serena.... do you still paint?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "When I get the time... which is never as of late."  
  
"You're an artist?" Pearce asked genuinely intrigued.  
  
Serena blushed. "I wouldn't go that far. I always enjoyed drawing when I was a kid. I draw and paint now because it relaxes me. I do a lot of sketches mostly. It's nothing special."  
  
"Oh don't be modest, Serena. You're work is great." Alex took a sip of her wine and turned to Pearce. "I don't know why she's never had a showing. It's not like she hasn't received offers. She's really quite good, but she won't listen to me. She thinks I'm biased."  
  
"You are. You're my best friend. You'd like my work no matter what."  
  
"Serena, you know I can be brutally honest." She glanced at Pearce. "See what I mean? Maybe you can convince her."  
  
"I'm a big fan of art. I studied a little contemporary art before I got serious about medicine."  
  
"Well, I'm quite certain that I'm not as good as what you've been exposed to." Serena said bashfully.  
  
"I'd really like to see some... if you wouldn't mind that is? I know how you artists can be." Pearce said with a touch of flirtation staring into the blue eyes across from her.  
  
"And how do you perceive artist to be, Doctor?"  
  
"Extremely complex individuals who are protective and passionate about their work."  
  
Serena swallowed hard. "You might have a point, but... I'm sure I could make an exception for you."  
  
Olivia scratched the back of her neck and looked across the table at Alex. They both could see the smoldering looks passing between the two women. It was almost like she and Alex didn't exist. She shifted her eyes towards the kitchen silently communicating with Alex.  
  
Alex nodded. "I don't know about you guys, but I still have just enough room for the delicious dessert that Serena brought. Sweetheart, could you give me a hand in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure." She smirked at Pearce when she got up. "We'll be right back."  
  
Suddenly alone at the table, Serena and Pearce looked at one another nervously. "Why do I get the feeling that this dinner was a set up?"  
  
Pearce smiled and nodded. "Yes. It does feel that way, doesn't it?"  
  
"Look... I'm sorry. I had nothing to do with this, but I'm sure that Alex did."  
  
"Neither did I, but I'm fairly certain that Olivia was in on it as well."  
  
Suddenly remembering the dare that Alex had challenged her to, Serena couldn't help but laugh. She realized that Alex had played her perfectly. _Damn you, Cabot!  
_  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking.... this sort of feels like a blind date."  
  
Pearce took a sip of her wine then slowly placed the glass back on the table. She met Serena's eyes and held them for a moment. "Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
Serena tried her best to hide the heated blush rising along her neck. She cleared her throat and attempted to remain cool. "Now that I think about it...no. I don't think it's bad at all."  
  
 _Okay, Southerlyn. This is it. Just ask her to lunch or something. Yeah, lunch... lunch isn't such a big deal.  
_  
"Pearce...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh..." She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come. Pearce raised a brow. Serena shook her head and decided to just take the plunge. "Pearce... do you... do you... like lunch?"   
  
_Okay, that did not come out right. She must think I'm a complete idiot!  
_  
 _God, can this woman be any more adorable?_ Pearce thought to herself as she tried to hide the smirk threatening to emerge. "Lunch? Yes, I love... lunch. It's one of my favorite times of day."  
  
Serena smiled softly. She knew Pearce was trying to make her feel better and she appreciated it. "Well, since you like lunch and I like lunch... would you like to have lunch or something together sometime?"  
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
"How's tomorrow?" Serena blurted out. _Wow! Where did that come from?_  
  
"Tomorrow would be great if I didn't have to meet with twelve eager interns."   
  
Pearce saw the look of disappointment cross Serena's features and she immediately wanted to remove it. "I seriously doubt that you'd like the wonderful mystery meat of Bellevue's cafeteria, but I've been told that the gourmet green Jell-O is spectacular.... if you are still so inclined?"  
  
"Green Jell-O huh?"  
  
Pearce nodded. "It's one of a kind really."  
  
"Well, I am rather partial to the color green." She said flirtatiously looking at Pearce's green eyes. "How could I resist the opportunity to treat a beautiful woman to gourmet Jell-O?"   
  
Pearce felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "Careful Ms. Southerlyn. Flattery will get you everywhere with me."  
  
"That's good to know, Doctor. So, it's a date?"  
  
"It's definitely a date."  
  
Alex cleared her throat a little louder than usual to signal their return. "Who's up for Savoy's famous cheesecake?"  
  
"Mmm...cheesecake is my favorite." Pearce replied looking at Serena. Serena smirked and filed the information away for later.  
  


* * *

  
  
After dinner, Olivia took Pearce off to the living-room to watch football while Alex and Serena did the dishes.  
  
"Oh my God! Did you see that?! That was awesome!"   
  
Pearce frowned. "I can't believe you like watching this. It's so brutal and violent." Pearce said still trying to understand the point of the game.  
  
"This coming from a woman who likes to kick-box." Olivia laughed.  
  
"Oh, that is not the same! You've never seen me go around tackling people for the sport of it. If I've ever tackled someone, it was for good cause."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "Anyway... watching football is an American tradition. You're part American so get with it."  
  
Pearce narrowed her eyes at the screen as the players piled up on top of one another. "I think I'll stick with my own traditions, thank you."  
  
"And just what do they do in jolly old England." Olivia asked in a flourished fake English accent that would have done the Queen Mother proud.  
  
Pearce laughed. "That wasn't half bad. And for your information, we watch football too. You all call it soccer. I used to be rather good at it, if I say so myself."  
  
"Soccer?" Olivia frowned. "Sounds kind of wussy to me."  
  
"It is not wussy."  
  
"Oh come on, Doc. I bet you didn't even get your little uniform dirty." Olivia made a face and Pearce punched her arm. "See? You are violent."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They fell into a long silence, both drinking their sodas as they watched the game. Olivia knew what she wanted to say, but she waited a while before bringing it up.  
  
"She really likes you, you know?" She said out of the blue.  
  
Pearce nodded silently, never taking her eyes off of the screen.   
  
"She's been through a lot over the last couple of years and.... her heart is probably as fragile as yours."  
  
Pearce turned her head and looked at Olivia for a moment. It still took her by surprise how well she and Olivia knew one another, even though they had only met a few months ago.   
  
"You don't have to worry, Olivia. I like her too. I really do."  
  
"Good because both of you are my friends and I don't want to see either of you hurt."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"You know....."

Pearce was startled as Olivia leaped from the sofa suddenly yelling at the television screen. "Oh hell no! You fucking idiot!"  
  
Olivia turned around and looked at a completely confused Pearce. "Did you see that? That idiot threw an interception at the five yard line! Fucking idiot!"  
  
Pearce simply nodded and agreed with her. "You're right. What a bloody wanker. That was a retched error."  
  
"Doc...." Olivia rolled her eyes and whined as she fell back against the sofa. "...you can't say things like wanker and retched error when you're watching American football."  
  
"What? I was simply agreeing with you."  
  
Olivia narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You know what, Doc? One of these days I'm going to teach you the importance of this game and how to properly insult the players."  
  
"Right. Wait...." Pearce suddenly looked even more confused. "There is certain way I have to shout insults?"  
  
Olivia shook her head and went back to watching the game. "Never mind, Doc."

  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Serena could hear Olivia yelling. She looked at Alex who only waved her off and continued loading the dishwasher.   
  
"That's just Liv watching the game. Watching the game is a sacred experience for her."  
  
Serena laughed. "Does she always get that vocal?"  
  
"Of course. She says that it's a tradition.... and blah, blah, blah." Alex waved her hands around as she spoke. "She's probably in there trying to teach Pearce to do the same. I don't complain though. She's usually very.... shall I say.... frisky after watching a game." Alex grinned.  
  
Serena covered her ears. "Way too much information, Cabot."  
  
Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Don't knock it. If she teaches Pearce about the game...who knows? It might have the same affect on her too."  
  
Serena blushed deeply at the mention of the doctor. Alex smiled and leaned back against the counter. "So... you finally wised up and asked her out, huh?"  
  
Serena nodded. "I didn't have much of a choice...since you planned this whole thing."  
  
Alex played innocent. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Cut the crap, Cabot. You baited me to take that dare because you knew you were going to invite us both here tonight. Just admit it."  
  
Alex laughed. "I was just trying to help things along. It's obvious that you are quite smitten with her."  
  
Serena smiled wistfully. "Yes, I guess I am. She's just so different from anyone I've ever met."  
  
"I remember feeling the same way about Liv when we first met. It was like everything else stopped when she came into the room."  
  
"You guys seem really happy. I guess you've both figured out how to be in love and manage to work together."  
  
"We're getting the hang of it. And yes, we are happy. I honestly don't know how I lived without her before. She makes everything in my life make sense."  
  
"You're so lucky. Olivia really is a great catch."  
  
"I have a feeling that your luck is about to change too." Alex raised a brow. "The hot doc is quite a catch as well. And since you did hold up your end of the dare, I guess I'll be picking up the tab for your date after all."  
  
"I guess you will. I might even pick the most expensive restaurant in the city too." Serena teased.  
  
"For that smile on your face right now... I'd gladly pay whatever the price."  
  
Serena's eyes softened and she gave Alex a hug. "Now I remember why you've been my best friend for years. Thank you, Alex."  
  
Alex returned the hug. "You're welcome. Now, let's cut this mushy stuff out and go watch the game with the girls."  
  
"But Alex... I don't really like football."  
  
"Neither do I, but I love to make Olivia explain things to me. She gets all intense and it makes her feel in charge." She turned to Serena and winked. "Ask Pearce a few questions. Trust me. You will thank me later."  
  
The four women sat and watched the game. Serena took Alex's advice and asked Pearce a few questions. Even though the doctor didn't know much about the game either, it still opened up a new venue of conversation for them. They talked for what felt like forever and found that they had more in common than they would have ever guessed. Pearce was simply enchanted with the blonde and Serena hung on her every word.   
  
About an hour later, Pearce glanced at her watch and insisted that it was time for her to take her leave. When Serena said the same, the doctor extended an invitation to give her a ride home. She was delighted when Serena accepted.

Alex and Olivia walked them out together and waved goodbye. Alex closed the door behind them and sighed in contentment. She followed Olivia back into the living-room and collapsed on the sofa. Olivia stared down at her with a smile.

"You look extremely pleased with yourself."

"I think dinner was success. They're going to have lunch together." Alex said pulling Olivia down on the sofa. Once Olivia was settled, Alex curled up in her lap.

"Pearce told me. I have to admit it. I think you were right about those two. I haven't seen Serena smile like that in ages and I think I saw Pearce actually blushing a few times. They seem to have a lot in common too."

"I told ya!" Alex beamed.

Olivia rolled her eyes before kissing her.   
  
  


* * *

**  
**  
The ride to Serena's place was fairly quiet. The conversation was polite and basic at best. Serena had begun to wonder if she had been wrong. Maybe Pearce wasn't interested in her after all. Maybe the doctor was simply being polite when she agreed to their lunch date.  
  
Pearce glanced over at the blonde and found her staring out the window with a thoughtful expression on her face. For reasons unknown to her, Serena had grown extremely quiet since they left Alex's home. Pearce tried to think of another topic to strike up another conversation, but nothing seemed to come to mind. She shook her head and laughed to herself.   
  
_Years of an Ivy League education and you can't even manage to make small talk with the woman! This is just splendid!  
_  
A few minutes later, Pearce pulled up to the curb and switched off the ignition. "I think we're here."  
  
Serena blinked and turned to her companion and smiled shyly. She was so deep in thought, she wasn't even aware that they had arrived.  
  
"Yes we are. Thank you for driving me home. I appreciate it."  
  
Serena was about to open the door when Pearce placed her hand on her forearm stopping her. Serena looked down at the soft hand setting her skin on fire.  
  
"You don't actually think I'm going to drop you off at the curb, do you? I do have some manners, you know."   
  
Serena opened her mouth to answer but was dumb struck by the gorgeous dimpled smile Pearce flashed. She waited patiently as Pearce got out and came around to her side. Pearce opened the door and extended her hand. Serena raised a surprised brow.  
 _  
_  
Serena took her hand and was pleasantly surprised when Pearce kept it enclosed in her own as they walked up the steps and only let go when they reached the entrance to the lobby.  
  
"Well.... again... thank you for the ride."  
  
"It was my pleasure... really."  
  
They both stood there simply staring. Serena finally tore her eyes away and cleared her throat. "I guess... I'll see you."  
  
"Tomorrow... right?"  
  
Serena's eyes lit up. "Of course. I owe you a serving of green Jell-O."  
  
"Can't wait."   
  
"Well... goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Serena reluctantly turned to enter her building and Pearce took a few steps down, but suddenly stopped. She looked back and saw the blonde still in the doorway.  
  
"Serena wait!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Pearce opened her mouth, but no words would come. Serena frowned. The doctor looked almost frustrated. Pearce shook her head and suddenly stalked back up the steps. Without a single word, she took Serena by the hand and pulled her close. The doctor held her so close, Serena could smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume. She let out a soft gasp as Pearce leaned in.   
  
The kiss was tender and impossibly sweet. When they pulled apart, Serena's eyes were still closed and she was sure that she was no longer breathing. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into a pair of shining emerald eyes.   
  
Pearce smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. I... I just thought it might be better if we went ahead and got that awkward first kiss out of the way."   
  
When Serena didn't say anything, Pearce began to wonder if she had overstepped. "Oh God. Forgive me if I was too forward. I would never...."  
  
Serena chuckled glad to see the ever cool and collected doctor a little unnerved. She placed her fingertips over Pearce's lips. They felt velvety soft to the touch.   
  
"I think I can forgive you, especially for something as nice as the perfect first kiss."  
  
"Good."   
  
They stood embracing one another for a long time, neither wanting to let go just yet. It was Pearce who finally broke the silence.  
  
"I think I should probably go now before I push my luck and try and kiss you again."  
  
"I don't think I'd resist much."  
  
"That's good to know."  Unable to resist, Pearce leaned in an placed a gentle kiss on Serena's smooth cheek.  She took a step back and removed her hands from Serena's waist. "So... I'll see you tomorrow... for lunch?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Goodnight, Counselor. Sweet dreams."  
  
 _For the first time in a long time, they just might be._ Serena thought. "Goodnight, Doctor."   
  
Pearce smiled all the way back to her car unaware that the blonde wore a matching smile of her own as she made her way up to her apartment. Both were looking forward to a new beginning and secretly hoping that they'd both had their very last first kiss.  
  


* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Alex grinned as she ended her call with Serena. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?" Olivia asked.  
  
Alex smiled gleefully. "Pearce kissed her goodnight. I was so right about those two."  
  
Olivia laughed at her enthusiasm. "Am I going to have to worry about you playing matchmaker with all of our single friends from now on?"

"I don't know. I am pretty good at it. Maybe I could fix Fin up with that nice clerk that works in my office. She seems really hip... you know... his type. I think they'd make a good fit. Oh! Then I could find someone for John."  
  
"If you manage to find someone compatible with Munch, I'll shave my head."  
  
"You don't think I can." Alex countered.  
  
"Alex, this is John Munch we're talking about."  
  
Alex bit her lip. "You have a point."  
  
"What has made you so interested in fixing all of our single friends up?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Maybe I want to see everyone else as deliriously happy as I am."  
  
"You're that happy...with me?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Even with my brooding moods and...."  
  
Alex put a finger to Olivia's lips. "You have brought nothing but complete happiness into my life. I feel more alive than ever before. I love everything about my life now....because you're in it. I love you so much.... from the moment I wake up till the moment I fall asleep at night and every single moment in between."  
  
Olivia blinked. Hearing Alex speak this way about her still caught her off guard. She pulled the blonde down into her lap and kissed her thoroughly. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Alex's.

"I am so completely in love with you, Ms. Cabot." She looked into blue eyes and struggled to find the right words to express how she felt. Truthfully, there were no words. "You're.... You're my heart, my world.... my life."  
  
Alex smiled that smile that was only meant for her. "And you are mine, Detective."  
  
"I have an idea. How about we concentrate on something better than matchmaking for little while?"  
  
Alex grinned at the smoldering look in Olivia's eyes. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Something like...." She leaned in and kissed her lips and slowly worked her way down her jaw until she reached her earlobe. The raked it with her teeth causing Alex to hiss and squirm in her lap. She chuckled. ".... And maybe a little of this." Alex moaned when she slipped her hand under the sweater and cupped her breast. ".... and if you're good.... lots of this." She placed wet kisses along the length of her neck.  
  
Again Alex moaned and smiled. "This could take a lot of concentration."  
  
"You have my undivided attention, Counselor."  
  
"No game to watch?"  
  
"The only thing I want to watch.... is you." Olivia's voice dropped slightly causing Alex to shiver.  
  
"In that case...." Alex stood and held her hands out to Olivia. She pulled her to her feet. "Care to take this to the bedroom?"  
  
Olivia pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Always, Counselor. Always."  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

 

 **Epilogue:  One Year Later**  
  
  
"Alex! Where do you want this box to go?" Olivia asked struggling not to drop the heavy box in her arms.  
  
Alex emerged from the back room and up the hall. "You can put it in the study for now. Those are some of my old law books."  
  
"Law books! Why in the hell does it have fragile written on the box then?"  
  
Alex looked at her as if she'd asked the world's most idiotic question. "Because they _are_ fragile. Those are very important books you're holding."  
  
Olivia looked at her for a moment then smirked as she dropped the box to the floor in a loud thump. Alex's mouth dropped open.   
  
"Liv!" She ran over and opened the box as if something would have broken. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I actually like having a back that works. I'm going to need surgery by the time we're done with all of this."  
  
"And don't even think about calling me. The first one was a freebie. From now on, I'm charging full price for any medical procedures performed for either of you." Pearce said carefully placing a box on the floor. "I _should_ be charging for this. This is supposed to be my day off and here I am helping you two move."  
  
After months of practically living between both of their apartments, Alex and Olivia had decided to find a place together. Weeks of indecision and two dozen apartments later, the two women had basically given up hope of finding somthing they could both agree on.  Luckily fate had stepped in when Pearce made an off hand remark about one of the tenants in her building moving out.  Alex jumped at the opportunity, calling their realtor immediately. 

The apartment was everything they had been looking for and they ended up getting a good deal on the place because the tenant needed to sell quickly.  Although initially Olivia felt a bit overwhelmed about moving into such a large space, she soon reconsidered when she saw the look on Alex's face. Alex fell in love with it at first sight and that was all that mattered to Olivia. She was and always would be a sucker for a happy Alex Cabot.  
  
Olivia knew that she was going to get ribbed by the guys when they saw it. They had already given her the nickname of Cabot's _"kept woman"_.  It had taken her a little while to get used to her girlfriend's wealth.  It helped that Alex rarely threw her money around on frivilous things.  So, she had a girlfriend who loved spoiling her.  She could think of worse things to be teased about.  Besides, she knew the guys were happy for her.... and themselves. It would be an understatement to say that Alex had been much easier to work with since she and Olivia had gotten together. Even Fin said that his balls didn't freeze up anymore when he went to request a warrant.  
  
"Oh! You know you love us, Doc and we appreciate your help so much." Alex said grinning sweetly. She gave Pearce a quick peck on the cheek before going back to what she was doing.  
  
Pearce looked over at Olivia and wiggled her brows. "I think your girlfriend likes me, Liv."

Olivia just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you out here whining again, Pearce? It isn't like you were actually going to do something productive on your day off anyway. And sleeping half the day and watching old ER reruns doesn't constitute productive." Serena said walking out of the study. She turned to Alex. "Hey, Alex.. where do you want the boxes in the hallway to go?"  
  
"Umm...... how about we move those down the hall into the guest bedroom."  
  
"Got it. Pearce, could you come in here and move this big box? It's too heavy for me."  
  
Pearce groaned and whined slightly. "Rena, I can't move any more big boxes."  
  
"And why not?" Serena placed her hands on her hips and demanded.  
  
"Because.... I might hurt my hands." She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. "I make my living with these babies... a very good living I might add."  
  
Serena smirked and walked over to her. She took Pearce's hands and kissed the palm of each softly. "I haven't forgotten what a precious commodity your hands are....nor have I forgotten just how good they are. I love you hands....especially when they're on me... or in me." She whispered suggestively.  
  
Pearce swallowed hard. She could hear Olivia snickering, but she didn't care. Everything seemed to disappear except the blonde in front of her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have you hands full tonight if you want but I can't concentrate on any of that until we get our friends settled. Now, do you think you could use your strong hands to move that box for me? We might actually finish up a little early. That means more time to put these skillful hands of yours to good use.  You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
Pearce nodded in a daze. "Uh....huh. Whe.... Where did you say the box was again?"  
  
"It's the big one....by the doorway."  Serena said sweetly.  
  
Olivia just watched them with amusement. It still surprised her how easily Pearce and Serena had gotten together. For weeks, the usually verbose ADA Southerlyn would morph into a tongue tied teenager whenever she was in the doctor's presence. Pearce, of course, was completely oblivious to the blonde's crush on her. The couple had finally gone out after Alex's stint as match-maker and had been dating ever since.  
  
Olivia thought the situation might be a little weird at first, considering how she and Pearce had met but she was wrong. They had all become very good friends and she really liked seeing the two together. Serena brought out the more playful side of the often too serious Pearce, while Pearce gave Serena a bit of sensibility. Even though they both insisted that they were just having fun, Olivia knew better. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before the word love was being used on both sides.  
  
"I....I think I'm going to go move that box now." Pearce managed to croak out.  
  
Serena gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pushing her off towards the study. "Thank you, Pearce. You are such a sweetheart."  
  
Olivia was over in the corner giggling and making whipping noises. She caught the look that Alex was shooting her way and abruptly cut the laugh off.  
  
"Hey, wait up Doc. I'll..... help you.... or something."  
  
Alex just shook her head and swatted Olivia playfully on the behind as she passed. "Terrible...just terrible." She looked over at Serena. "How do you do that? I could never get Liv to fold that easily."  
  
Serena laughed. "That's because Liv is just as stubborn as you. Pearce is so laid back. She's such a push over with me. I don't even think she knows how to argue."  
  
Alex looked at her strangely. "You mean you two never argue? You.... a lawyer....?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "Nope, Pearce says she'd be a fool to argue with me because that's what I do for a living. She'd always lose. But we did have an argument about not having arguments though. But that was basically so we could have make-up sex." Serena's eyes glazed over. "And she is so not lying about having talented hands. Trust me.... she really can perform miracles."  
  
Alex laughed and threw a towel landing directly in Serena's face. "Way too much information!"  
  
Serena pulled the towel away. "Like you don't tell me all about you and Liv's 'good girl/bad cop' escapades. Just do me a favor. Please have Liv keep a spare key to her handcuffs in the house from now on. I'm all for being involved in my friend's lives, but that..... that was just too far. I would have never called you if it had been Pearce and I in that situation."  
  
"Liar! You have no one else to call." They both laughed knowing it was the truth. "Speaking of Pearce....how are things with you two? You two looked very.... um.... how should I put it.... in tune with one another just now."  
  
Serena blushed, but tried to be nonchalant. "We're good."  
  
Alex eyed her for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I know that look! You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
Serena ran over and quickly put a hand over Alex's mouth. She glanced down the hallway. "Shh! Would you close your mouth! Jeez, Alex."  
  
Alex giggled and whispered. "But it's true isn't it? You are so in love with Pearce."  
  
Serena groaned. She knew that Alex wasn't about to let this go. Alex Cabot could be like a bulldog when she wanted something. "Okay... Okay. Yes.... I love her." Serena trailed off in a quiet voice.  
  
"That's wonderful, Rena. What's with all the secrecy?"  
  
"This is still new, Alex. We really haven't been dating that long and.... I just don't want to scare her off. So you can't say anything, Alex... not even to Liv." Serena looked at Alex. "I mean it, Alex."  
  
Alex sighed. "Alright. I promise that I won't say anything. But..." Alex smiled at the frustrated look on her friend's face. "...I think you're wrong. Pearce doesn't strike me as someone who scares easily."  
  
"You just want us to get serious so I can move in with her. That way , you'll have me in the same building at your every beck and call." Serena joked, needing a break from the topic at hand.  
  
Luckily Alex played along and let her off the hook. "Why of course! Everything is about me. Haven't you figured that out by now?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. They turned and saw Elliot poking his head inside. "Hey! Anybody home?" He glanced around the open space and whistled. "Wow. So this is how the other half lives."  
  
"Hey Elliot." They said in unison.  
  
"Afternoon Counselors. The truck is here. You guys ready for the heavy stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, might as well get this over with." She turned towards the hallway. "Liv! The guys are here with the furniture."  
  
Olivia and Pearce were in the study unpacking boxes when they heard Alex's voice. The looked at each other and groaned.   
  
"If we hide out in here, do you think they'll be pissed?" Pearce asked wiping her brow..  
  
Olivia laughed. "Are you kidding? Alexandra Cabot doesn't do pissed. She does enraged disguised in designer suits."  
  
"Right. So does Serena. Must be a lawyer thing."  
  
"Maybe." Olivia put her arm around Pearce's shoulders. "Come on, Doc. Maybe if you bat your pretty eyes and flash your dimples at the boys, they'll let us off the hook."  
  
"Wait. Why am I the one being pimped out?"  
  
Olivia shook her head. "You've been hanging around Fin again haven't you?"  
  
Pearce shrugged. "Serena loves the man."

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later, Olivia and Alex closed the door behind the last of their helpers. They turned around and looked at their new home. They both sighed and tiredly fell back onto the sofa.  
  
"What a day." Alex sighed.  
  
"God, I am so beat. I think I pulled muscles that I didn't even know that I had."  
  
"Oh, poor baby." Alex leaned over and started kissing her neck. "You want me to rub them for you? I'm sure that I could come up with a few creative ways to work those kinks out."  
  
"Mmm.... You are so good to me, but I'm afraid I might fall asleep on you. I'm too tired to move."  
  
"Really?"   
  
Before Olivia knew it, Alex had climbed into her lap and straddled her waist. She leaned down and planted wet kisses along her neck making a trail back up to Olivia's ear. She smiled when she heard Olivia moan as she ran her tongue along the tip of her ear. _Gotcha!_ Alex pulled back and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it aside. Olivia laid her head back and just watched in awe as Alex's bra quickly disappeared too.  
  
"I seemed to have worked up quite a sweat today. I think I'm going to make use of our huge shower in our new master bedroom. I'd ask you to join me, but since you're too tired......" Alex started to remove herself from Olivia's lap, but Olivia held her in place.   
  
"You know what? Suddenly, I don't feel so tired. I think I just got my second wind."  
  
"Ahh!! Liv!!" Alex squealed as Olivia lifted her up and over her shoulder in one smooth motion. She carried her off towards their bedroom.   
  
"I think it's time we christened our new place, don't you?"  
  
"I'm all yours, Detective."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  


The End.  
  


 

 


End file.
